Krwawe Kruki
Krwawe Kruki (ang. Blood Ravens) są jednym z Zakonów Adeptus Astartes. Zakon ten pomimo tego iż został założony, wedle pozostałych zapisków, dość niedawno, to posiada on już wiele zapisanych krucjat, a także wiele zwycięstw i niestety również porażek w imieniu Imperium i Imperatora. Historia zakonu Początki Pomimo tego iż są całkiem młodym zakonem, to Kruki nie znają swojej historii. Posiadają oni na tym punkcie dosłowną obsesję, co najmniej maniakalną. Sprawdzają każdą najmniejszą plotkę i skrawek informacji jaki trafi do ich ucha lub w ich ręce. A wszystko tylko po to aby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swoim powstaniu, a także istnieniu. Podczas gdy inne zakony znają swoich patriarchów, to z której fundacji się wywodzą i posiadają również swoje macierzyste planety to Zakon Krwawych Kruków może odtworzyć swoją historię tylko i wyłącznie do początkowych lat M37. Na korzyść Kruków, Imperialne zapiski twierdzą że zakon istniał już o wiele wcześniej, jednakże nie są to informacje do końca potwierdzone. Dlatego też Krwawe Kruki nie zaprzestają w poszukiwaniu dalszych informacji. Macierzystym Światem Zakonujest podsektor Aurelia, znajdujący się w Segmentum Ultima, a dokładniej w sektorze Korianis. Natomiast za dom, planetę Aurelia. Inną rzeczą wyróżniającą ten zakon jest to, że niezwykle wielu wojowników odkrywa w sobie zdolności zaginania osnowy na swoją potrzebę. Inaczej mówiąc, odkrywają oni w sobie zdolności psioniczne. Mogą wpływać na osnowę swym umysłem. Tworząc co tylko zechcą za jego pomocą. Jednakże niewielu jest w stanie opanować te umiejętności do takiej perfekcji, że ruchem jednego palca potrafi zabić swojego przeciwnika. Bracia ci, którzy stali się Kronikarzami i opanowali w znaczącym stopniu swe moce, w połączeniu z ciągłym i najczęściej długotrwałym badaniem ruchów, taktyk a nawet reakcji przeciwnika, mogą bardzo precyzyjnie określić następny cel ataku wroga i powiadomić o tym dowództwo segmentum czy inne zakony. Dzięki czemu wojownicy tam stacjonujący, będą mogli lepiej przygotować się do odparcia ewentualnego ataku zwiększając szanse na zwycięstwo z mniejszymi stratami. Niestety te potężne moce nie pozostały bez echa wśród innych zakonów, które niejednokrotnie oskarżały zakon Krwawych Kruków o degenerację implantów lub celową mutację swoich braci. Niektóre z nich uważają Kruki za zakon leniwy, powolny i tchórzliwy, niegodny noszenia nazwy zakonu Adeptus Astartes. Ta niechętna do nich postawa, jest spowodowana tym, że Kruki nim przystąpią do poważniejszej bitwy, bacznie analizują swego przeciwnika z którym się mierzą. Sprawdzają wszelakie możliwe scenariusze, po czym pewni, że wszystko zostało zapięte na ostatni wypust, boltery zostały załadowane odpowiednią amunicją, a czołgi wyposażone w odpowiednie uzbrojenie ruszają w bój. Dopiero wówczas uderzają z niesamowitą precyzją, siłą i oddaniem Imperium, likwidując nic nie spodziewającego się przeciwnika. Oskarżenia te są więc po części bezpodstawne, albowiem pomimo tego iż zakon potrzebuje dłuższej chwili na analizę większych sytuacji, to jego działania w większości przypadków kończą się powodzeniem, z bardzo małymi stratami wśród własnych ludzi i sojuszniczych, jak również małymi zniszczeniami pojazdów i okolicy. O zakonnej historii można powiedzieć niewiele. O ile librarium zakonu jest obszerne w wiele zapisków, praktycznie na każdy temat. Począwszy od wykonanych z niezwykłą starannością i dbałością o każdy szczegół, opisów wrogich jednostek piechoty i wyposażenia przezeń używanych, poprzez wszelkie wykonane z taką samą starannością opisy pojazdów, statków powietrznych i kosmicznych, a także wszelakiej maści organizacje, Imperialne lub nie. Aż po równie staranne opisy rzadkich artefaktów. Jednak zapiski na temat zakonu są naprawdę nieliczne, rzec można, że niemal nieistniejące. Jest ich tak mało, że zakon nie jest w stanie stwierdzić nic na temat swojego genoziarna, ani założyciela. Nawet najstarsi Kronikarze, badający każdy skrawek informacji po kilkadziesiąt czy nawet kilkaset razy, pod wszelakimi możliwymi kątami, nie są w stanie powiedzieć wiele więcej. Znana historia zakonu jest po prostu bardzo mała, a da się ją odtworzyć tylko i wyłącznie do wczesnych lat M37. Jednak informacje, które posiadają inne organizacje stanowczo twierdzą, że Krwawe Kruki były i służyły w imię Imperatora na długo przed tą "wielką amnezją". Zapiski więc musiały zostać zagubione, zniszczone lub... są przechowywane w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, najpewniej przez Inkwizycję. Wciąż jednak trwają poszukiwania wiedzy, więc dopóki Krwawe Kruki istnieją, dopóki chociaż jeden z braci oddycha, dopóty będą one szukać informacji na temat swojego istnienia. Pierwsza znana bitwa, w której wzięły udział Krwawe Kruki rozegrała się na samotnej Wyspie Żywiołów leżącej na oceanicznej planecie Brun. Legenda o Wspaniałym Ojcu Krwawe Kruki, prowadziły działania w sektorze Gothic w sprawie zakończenia nowo powstających rebelii, które rzekomo były tworzone za sprawą i pomocą agentów chaosu. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania wyznawców mrocznych potęg, którzy rzekomo podburzają ludzi do chwycenia za broń. Jednak po długich poszukiwaniach, po agentach nie było żadnego śladu. Dlatego przystąpiono do eliminacji zagrożenia ze strony buntowników. Nie spodziewano się jednak, że rebelianci będą tak dobrze zorganizowani, a także, że będą zastawiać pułapki na Kosmicznych Marines wspieranych przez Gwardię Imperialną. W tych wielu zasadzkach zginęła ogromna ilość braci-weteranów z I kompanii tego młodego zakonu. Dowódcy, którzy przeżyli zgłosili się wówczas do Azariaha, który już wtenczas eksperymentował z różnymi taktykami walk, o to aby pomógł im on pokonać buntujących się ludzi. Azariah zgodził się, po czym zaczął badać wroga, miesiącami analizował ruchy, działania, taktyki i odpowiedzi wrogów na najmniejszy atak, czy chociażby ruch gwardzistów lub braci zakonnych. Zbierał nawet najmniejsze wskazówki, aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu w swej ocenie. Wielu uważało to wszystko za bezcelowe zbieranie niepotrzebnych informacji. Uważali, że należy działać i atakować, a nie czytać książki, podczas gdy trwa walka, a giną ludzie. Jednakże gdy Azariah zakończył swoje badania rzekł, że ma całą wiedzę, która pozwoli mu pokonać wroga. Niedługo po tym zaplanował on śmiały i zmasowany, lecz precyzyjny i dokładny, z niezwykłą starannością, plan kontrataku na opustoszałe pozycje wroga. Pozycje te, które zaatakowały pozostałe po walkach siły lojalistów, okazały się jednak pozornie puste. W rzeczywistości był to kluczowy punkt, gdzie znajdowały się główne skupiska wojsk nieprzyjaciela, miejsce gdzie przegrupowywał się on po udanych zasadzkach na oddziały Imperium, dodatkowo uzupełniał on zapasy z magazynów tam się znajdujących. Przeprowadzony z zaskoczenia kontratak, nie dał szans wrogom na zorientowanie się w jak złej są sytuacji, gdyż nim do nich dotarło, że zostali zaatakowani, byli już martwi. Jak się później okazało rebelianci wyznawali mrocznych bogów, a za całą sprawą stali agenci Legionu Alpha i to w dużej mierze przez nich tak wielu braci zakonnych straciło życie, gdyż nauczyli oni rebeliantów różnych taktyk i przeprowadzenia zasadzek na wojowników Imperatora. Po tym szturmie, zajęciu kluczowego punktu wroga, stłumienie rebelii było tylko kwestią czasu. Natomiast po wydarzeniach tych Azariah został poproszony o zostanie Mistrzem zakonu. Wówczas Azariah Vindya zgodził się, łącząc tym samym pozycję Mistrza zakonu i Mistrza Librarium w swym zakonie. Od tamtej pory, Kruki, nie tylko na cześć Vindyi bacznie analizują wszystko, nawet uważane za nieistotne, lecz pozornie, informacje, ale również dlatego, że przynosi to ogromną skuteczność zakonowi w licznych konfliktach. Nie dane jest również żołnierzom zakonu wpaść w jakąkolwiek zasadzkę, gdyż od czasu licznych zasadzek w sektorze Gothic, spodziewają się ich za każdym zakrętem i każdym wzgórzem. Upadek Aurelii W M40 Wielki Nieczysty Ulkair 'skierował swój splugawiony wzrok na Podsektor Aurelia. W stolicę podsektora, Aurelię, uderzyły burze osnowy tak potężne, że strąciły planetę z jej orbity, zamieniając jej powierzchnię w bryłę lodu. Najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść - burze rozdarły granicę między rzeczywistością a Osnową, pozwalając demonom i heretykom uderzyć na powierzchnię planety. Twierdza Krwawych Kruków znalazła się pod oblężeniem straszliwej armii, prowadzonej osobiście przez Ulkaira. Kosmiczni Marines nie zamierzali jednak oddawać pola, wiedzieli, że jeśli zawiodą, Wielki Nieczysty odda cały Podsektor w ręce Nurgle'a. Sytuacja była desperacka więc Mistrz Moriah wraz ze swoim uczniem, Azariahem Kyrasem zebrał drużynę najlepszych wojowników Zakonu i uderzył wprost na legowisko, które Ulkair urządził sobie na planecie. Walka była długa i niesamowicie trudna, pod butami lojalnych wojowników Imperatora padły setki demonów i heretyków. Gdy jednak padły ostatnie strzały, na polu bitwy pozostali jedynie Moriah, Kyras i sam Ulkair. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę, co niestety, kosztowało go życie. Ulkair padł, niezdolny do walki. Niestety, zrozpaczony uczeń nie był tak silny jak jego Mistrz i nie mógł zniszczyć demona. Był jednak w stanie przeprowadzić odpowiedni rytuał, zamykając Wielkiego Nieczystego w psionicznym więzieniu, pod powierzchnią planety. Gdy Większy Demon został pokonany, Aurelia wraz z wciąż przeklinającym pomioty osnowy Azariahem została pochłonięta przez wymiar Chaosu. Krwawe Kruki wiele rozpaczały tamtego dnia - nie tylko utracili swoją Twierdzę, ale i Mistrza i wielu niemożliwych do zastąpienia członków Zakonu. Niemniej ostatecznie, wykonali swój obowiązek wobec Imperatora. Krwawe Kruku utraciły wówczas jedną z najlepszych planet rekrutacyjnych, swój dom i swą twierdzę, gdyż planetę wciągnęła osnowa na długie tysiąclecia, które zmieniły ją nie do poznania. Utrata tej planety była bardzo bolesnym ciosem dla zakonu, a jego możliwości bardzo się ograniczyły. Powrót Kyrasa Jakimś cudem udało się Kyrasowi wydostać z Aurelii i rozpocząć szukania wyjścia z Królestwa Chaosu. Bardzo możliwe że w działaniach tych subtelnie wspierał go Ulkair. Wielki Nieczysty może i był uwięziony, jednak nadal był w stanie komunikować się z innymi istotami. A co za tym idzie, spaczać je. Azariah przekonał się o tym aż za dobrze, gdy udało mu się przebić na pokład Kosmicznego Wraku, ''Sądu Zgnilizny. Azariah Kyras spędził stulecia na Kosmicznym Wraku. Tylko cud mógł ocalić jego duszę. Do tego cudu jednak nie doszło a uczeń Moriaha upadł. Jego dusza została bezpowrotnie splugawiona. Po jakimś czasie na Sądzie Zgnilizny uwięzione zostały nowe Krwawe Kruki - dokładniej oddział dowodzony przez Konsyliarza Galana. Wiele lat później Sąd Zgnilizny ''powrócił do Podsektora Aurelia, a wraz z nim "cudem ocaleni" członkowie ekspedycji, którym towarzyszył Azariah Kyras. Kosmiczni Marines świętowali cud i na fali uniesienia wynieśli "ocalałego" Kronikarza do roli Mistrza Zakonu. Droga ku upadkowi Kyras wykorzystał swoją pozycję, by oddać swój Zakon Bogom Chaosu. Wiedział jednak że tak wielkie i wspaniałe dzieło będzie musiało pochłonąć masę czasu. Azariah przekonująco udawał lojalnego syna Imperium. Pod jego przywództwem Krwawe Kruki angażowały się w dziesiątki najróżniejszych kampanii na terenie całej Galaktyki. Imię Mistrza jak i jego Zakonu rozsławiali wtedy wspaniali wojownicy, tacy jak Apollo Diomedes (który zniszczył całe orkowe WAAGH! jednego dnia), Davian Thule (który zabił wiedźmę Morganę) czy Gabriel Angelos (którego liczne osiągnięcia mówiły same za siebie). Azariah prawdopodobnie bardzo się z tego cieszył - im wspanialszy Zakon, tym bardziej znaczący był jego upadek. Incydent na Cyrene Cyrene była pięknym światem i bardzo cennym dla Krwawych Kuków. Wielu braci pochodziło z tego świata i od lat był to główny punkt rekrutacyjny Zakonu. Zielony świat miał dobrze prosperujące społeczeństwo agrarne i ludność, która entuzjastycznie przyjęła militarny styl życia. Jego mieszkańcy wykazywali niezłomną lojalność wobec Imperium. Z tego świata pochodziło również kilka szanowanych Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Jedynym znanym na świecie niepowodzeniem była skłonność do większej niż zwykle liczby urodzeń mutantów i psykerów. Wkrótce po uzyskaniu rangi kapitana, 'Gabriel Angelos powrócił na planetę, aby rozpocząć Krwawe Próby (ang. Blood Trials) - ich system selekcji nowych adeptów. Przed wiekami Angelos został zrekrutowany z tego samego świata. Tragicznie, w trakcie tych prób Kapitan Zakonu nagle przerwał Próby, a następnie wysłał tajną wiadomość do Inkwizycji. Chociaż treść tej wiadomości pozostaje nieznana, wyniki są obficie jasne. Kilka miesięcy później flota Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej i Inkwizycji udała się do systemu i wyeliminowała go za pomocą prawa Exterminatusa. Nieznane są powody zniszczenia Cyrene. Tylko Inkwizycja i sam Angelos wiedzą, co wydarzyło się na tej planecie. Tartarus Jakiś czas później 3. Kompania Gabriela Angelosa na pokładzie Barki Wojennej Litanii Fiurii dotarła do systemu Tartarus, gdzie trwały walki z Orkami i wybuchła niespodziewanie Burza Spaczni. W trakcie walk okazało się, że nie tylko Zielonoskórzy byli na planecie - Eldarzy ze Światostatku Biel-Tan próbowali powstrzymać Legion Alfa przed zdobyciem artefaktu znanego jako Maledictum. Pomimo początkowej niechęci do Inkwizystora Mordecaia Totha i Eldarów, Angelos zawiązuje z nimi sojusz i rzuca się w wir walki przeciwko siłom Chaosu. Jednak w trakcie kampani elementy Gwardii Imperialnej przchodzi na stronę Alf, a wieloletni przyjaciel Angelosa, Isador Akios, nęcony szeptami czarnoksiężnika Sindriego Myra, zabiera Maledictum. Gabriel wyrusza w pościg za dawnym druhem i po emocjonującym pojedynku zabija zdrajcę. Niedługo potem dochodzi do ostatecznej konfrontacji, gdy Krwawe Kruki i Eldarzy pokunją siły Sindriego, wówczas Demonicznego Księcia i, ku złości Prorokini Machy, Angelos niszczy kamień Maledictum, co doprowadza do uwolnienia Demona. Nie wie, że Demon będzie w przyszłości dążył do zniszczenia Kruków. Mroczna Krucjata thumb|330pxNa planecie Kronus doszłos do serii walk, której celem było zdobycie tego świata przez kilka frakcji. W tej tzw. Mrocznej Krucjacie biorą udział Krwawe Kruki, w sile kilku Kompani. Przybyli na rozkaz mistrza zakonu i głównego kronikarza librarium Azariaha Kyrasa. Nadali oni planecie status "mundis prohibitis" po czym przystąpili do zbierania artefaktów i ich katalogowania, a także do oczyszczania planety z wszelkich xenos i heretyków. Dowódcą Krwawych Kruków na Kronusie był wówczas młody brat-kapitan Davian Thule, który na rozkaz mistrza zakonu miał oczyścić planetę. Ich główna baza znajdowała się w północnej Vandei, w starej twierdzy Castellum Incorruptus, która została jeszcze bardziej umocniona. Pomimo wspólnego celu, Gwardia i Kruki musiały walczyć ze sobą, ku uciesze Kyrasa. Szturm na zatokę Victorii należy do jednych z najczarniejszych i najmroczniejszych szturmów w historii Krwawych Kruków. O nim wszystkie Kruki chciałyby zapomnieć, a także nie mieć na rękach krwi lojalnych gwardzistów, którzy wykonywali rozkazy swoich zwierzchników. Każdy Krwawy Kruk miał nadzieję że do bitwy nie dojdzie i był tym faktem naprawdę przejęty. Gdy Krwawe Kruki zawitały do zatoki Victorii, wcześniej stolicy Kronusa zwanej Żelazną Hutą, zostali przywitani ogniem karabinów laserowych i artylerii. Kapitan Davian ponownie połączył się z gubernatorem, jeszcze raz wydając mu rozkaz do wycofania się z Kronusa, jednakże gubernator znów odmówił wykonania tego rozkazu, twierdząc stanowczo, że nie może tego uczynić ze względu na wagę swoich rozkazów. Davian, z niechęcią musiał przystąpić do eliminacji kolejnych nacierających, na swoją bazę polową, jednostek gwardzistów. Powoli i starannie eliminując nawet najmniejszy opór ze strony tych wojowników. Niszcząc kolejno bazy każdej napotkanej Kompanii. Zaskoczeniem jednak było to iż każdy kto chciał przedostać się na drugą stronę miasta, musiał przejść przez ogień działa z Tytana Imperatora, którego gwardia użyła do wytworzenia niszczycielskiej ściany ognia strzelającej najczęściej jak się dało. Wyjątkiem była V kompania która po śmierci Komisarza nią dowodzącego przyłączyła się do szturmu Krwawych Kruków na główny pałac gubernatora. W kolejnym i ostatecznym ataku na twierdzę gubernatora, został on zrównany z ziemią, a gubernator... niestety zabity. Po tej smutnej wygranej rozpoczęto ewakuację ocalałych gwardzistów, na inne planety dodając że wiernie służyli. Natomiast V. Kompanię jako zdrajców stracono. Po zdobyciu Kronusa sam mistrz zakonu przybył pogratulować krukom wygranej, oglądając czystki których dokonali. Tajemnice Zakonu, które odkrył Thule tak go przeraziły, że je zniszczył i powiedział o nich tylko Angelosowi. Kampania na Kaurava thumb|221px|System KauravaNa Kaurava II Krwawye Kruki miały wyzwolić system z wrogich sił Chaosu i Xenos. Jednak i tu musięli zmierzyć się z Gwardią, która nie chciała podporządkować się Astartes jak i Sororitas, które same chciały oczyścić świętym ogniem te światy. Dowodzący olbrzymim kontyngentem Zakonu, Kapitan Indrick Boreale założył swoją siedzibę na Ziemiach Samotności (obszarowi nadano taką nazwę, ponieważ nikt oprócz pustelników i koczowników nie mógł tam długo przetrwać), gdzie stoczył zwycięską walkę z licznym oddziałem Orków. Po udanym rozpoczęciu kampanii, Krwawe Kruki zajęły nadającą się do zamieszkania kotlinę w pobliżu centrum regionu oraz wypuścili zwiadowców, którzy mieli zbadać niebezpieczny kontynent. W czasie gdy Twierdza Zakonu zaczęła powstawać, wielu Zwiadowców weszło w kontakt z zamieszkującymi to miejsce nomadami. Przynajmniej raz wspomniani ludzie oszczędzili Kosmicznym Marines wiele problemów, z ogromną szybkością i skutecznością zabijając rogate bestie, chcące zaatakować oddział. Dowodzący Zwiadowcami Kapitan Kensey był pod takim wrażeniem, że zasugerował Borealowi zwerbowanie nomadów bądź odesłanie ich do werbunku dla Gwardii Imperialnej. Twierdza została ukończona w niemałym tempie - chociaż słowo "ukończona" nie do końca tutaj pasuje. Siedziba Krwawych Kruków była w wielu miejscach niedorobiona, co było celowym zamiarem Boreaela. Przybywając do systemu postanowił, że nie będzie uzależniał swoich jednostek od naziemnych umocnień, takich jak okopy czy ciężkie wieżyczki, a pozostawi swoich braci na statkach orbitalnych. Dzięki czemu będzie w stanie szybko i skutecznie zaatakować wroga w każdym zakątku planety. Ta decyzja miała w przyszłości mieć decydujący wpływ na los jego i jego Astartes. Niewiele wiadomo na temat wojennych osiągnięć Brata Kapitana. Wiadomo, że zajęte przez niego tereny były świadkami grabieży ze strony Kabały Czarnego Serca i jej Archonta, Tahrila. W pewnym momencie trwania konfliktu Arcyprorokini Caerys miała wizję, według której oddziały Boreale'a miały (przez ignorancję bądź prowokację) wyzwolić w galaktyce straszliwe moce. Nie wiadomo czy Eldarzy próbowali zrobić cokolwiek by temu zapobiec. thumb|400px|GorgutzOstatecznie jednak, Indrick Boreale poniósł klęskę gdy pod Twierdzę Zakonu podeszły oddziały Orków. Siły Gorgutza zalały Ziemie Samotności niczym wielka zielona fala, jednak Brat-Kapitan nie obawiał się plugawych Xenos. Bez cienia zwątpienia wygłosił mowę, która na zawsze przeszła do historii Zakonu, po czym postanowił przeciwstawić się zagrożeniu poprzez użycie doktryny Stalowego Deszczu. Na orbicie planety nadal pozostawały całe Kompanie Kosmicznych Marines, którzy mieli spaść na Orków w swoich kapsułach niczym stalowy grad zarodników. Gorgutz miał jednak doświadczenie w walkach z Krwawymi Krukami i wiedział, że nie może ich nie doceniać. Chociaż na samym początku walk Orkowie ponieśli wielkie straty, ostatecznie to Wyrwiczerep triumfował. Indrick Boreale zginął natomiast pod sam koniec bitwy, uznając swoją hańbę w oczach Imperatora nim został rozstrzelany przez zielonoskórych. Straty poniesione przez Krwawe Kruki były gigantyczne. Porażka Borealea była niesamowicie druzgocąca dla Krwawych Kruków. Sami członkowie Zakonu nieczęsto wspominali o tym konflikcie, szczególnie nowym członkom. Uważali przegraną wojnę za "skazę" a samego Kapitana za "głupca". Niemal połowa Krwawych Kruków zginęła na Kaurava II. Krucjaty Aureliańskie (Osobny artykuł: Krucjaty Aureliańskie) Dla Kruków nadchodziły straszne czasy. Ich siły znacząco zostały uszczuplone, gdy siły Zakonu zostały zmasakrowane na Kauravie II. Z całej krucjaty przeżyła garstka, w tym sierżant Cyrus, który wspominał z obrzydzeniem tamte dni. Rozpoczęła się odbudowa, lecz wkrótce wojna miała nawiedzić ich dom - Podsektor Aurelię. I Krucjata thumb|328pxNa planecie Calderis, Orkowi,e zmanipulowani przez Eldarów ze Światostatku Ulthuwe, rozpoczęli budowę Waaagh!, a na ich czele stanął Herszt Miażdżygnat. Naprzeciw orkowemu zagrożeniu stanęły oczywiście znajdujące się na planecie siły Krwawych Kruków znajdujących się pod dowództwem bohatera spod Kronusa, Kapitana Daviana Thule. Xenos jednak zaskoczyli Astartes i otoczyli młodych neofitów Zakonu i Thule'a. Dzięki przybyciu jednak Aramusa, młodego sierżanta wraz z oddziałem taktycznym sierżanta Tarkusa, udało się wkrótce uratować Kapitana i zdobyć przewagę nad Orkami na planecie. Jednak wkrótce miało się okazać, że Eldarzy w rzeczywistości planowali poświęcić sektor, by ocalić swój Światostatek przed nadchodzącą macką Floty-Roju Tyranidów z Lewiatana. Siły Astartes musiały bardzo wiele poświęcić, by przygotować neurotoksynę, która miała pokonać Umysł Roju i równocześnie bronić planety podsektora przed xenos - również Eldarzy i Orkowie nie zaprzestali swoich działań, pomimo pojawienia się Wielkiego Pożeracza. Gdy przybyła Litania Furii i 3. Kompania pod dowództwem Gabriela Angelosa rozpoczęto walkę z Rojem. Udało się pokonać i podzielić hordę, choć nie bez strat - Davian Thule musiał zostać umieszczony w sarkofagu Drednota i stracono Krążownik Armagedeon 5. Kompanii. II Krucjata Po latach próbowano odbudować podsektor i naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Xenos. Pewnego dnia zdarzyło się coś dziwnego - Aurelia, dawna stolica i najważniejsza planeta Podsektora, od którego nosi nazwę, pojawiła się nagle ze Spaczni. Zaskoczone siły 3. i 5. Kompani wysłały oddział Aramusa, by zbadał planetę. Szybko okazało się, że jest skażona piętnem Chaosu - Lord Araghast i Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, teraz aspirujący czempion z Czarnego Legionu chcieli zniszczyć Krwawe Kruki i oswobodzić Wielkeigo Nieczystego Ulkaira. Czarny Legion przypuścił atak na planety Podsektora i próbował wciągnąć w pułapkę Zakon. Na Aurelii doszło do zdrady i Arghast ginie po tym, jak zostaje porzucony przez Elifiasza. Pogrobowiec próbuje sam uzyskać przychylność Ulkaira, jednak jego plan się nie udaje - siły Aramusa pokonują jego i Demona. Jednak w trakcie walk okazuje się, że stało się coś okropnego - Wielki Mistrz Zakonu, Azariah Kyras jest spaczony i wysłał swojego wiernego dowódcę Straży Honorowej, Apollo Diomedesa, by ten powstrzymał Kruki przed dalszym śledztwem i walką z Heretykami. Jednak Aramusowi udaje się pokazać dowody na zdradę jego Mistrza i choć Diomedes nie potrafi udźwignąć prawdy, pozwala odejść bohaterom. Kyras ogłasza wkrótce Angelosa zdrajcą i nakazuje go zabić. Do tego okazuje się, że pośród drużyny jest zdrajca. Przed ostateczną konfrontacją zostaje ujawnione, że zdrajcą był Avitus. III Krucjata thumb|364px|Demoniczny Książe KyrasDziesięć lat po pokonaniu Ulkaira, Podsektor Aurelia był w ogniu walki. Większe siły Czarnego Legionu i Heretyków atakowały planety podsektora, do tego ciągle istniało zagrożenie ze strony resztek Tyranidów, sił Orków i czających się w mroku sił Eldarów. Imperium miało dość takiego stanu rzeczy i wysłano flotę pod dowódctwem Inkwizytor Andrastii, która miała zbadać przypadek Krwawych Kruków. Nadchodził Ordo Malleus i Exterminatus dla wszystkiego, co żyje. W czasie, gdy Angelos ścigał Kyrasa, oddział Apollo Diomedesa, który dalej nie wierzył w zdradę Mistrza, starł się na Tajfunie z Elifiaszem. Po raz kolejny Pogrobowiec został pokonany. Dzięki poszlakom odnaleźli kolejne ślady lokacji Kyrasa, aż powrócili na Tajfun, gdzie Azariah zastawił pułapkę - flota dotarła i rozpoczęła oczyszczanie planety. Diomedes przejrzał na oczy i w porę Krukom udało się uciec. Dowiedzieli się, że wróg ukrywa się na Cyrene. Na swojej macierzystej planecie, Angelos starł się z Kyrasem, który był już wówczas Demoniczym Księciem Khorne'a, opanowanym przez moc Demona z Maledictum. Gabriel został ciężko ranny. Jednak Diomedes i jego siły starły się w boju z demonem i go pokonały. Gabriel po operacji został Mistrzem Zakonu, a Diomedes Kapelanem. Zakon przetrwał i czekała go wielka odbudowa. Od tego czasu porzucili Aurelię i stali się Zakonem bazującym na swoich okrętach. Odbudowa i Łza Zanim Imperium zostało podzielone przez Wielką Wyrwę, Krwawe Kruki wciąż lizały rany po strasznych stratach i wewnętrznych walkach podczas Kampanii Acheron, trzech Krucjatach Aureliańskich i Kampanii na Kaurava. Zakon był straszliwie osłabiony i Gabriel Angelos nakazał przegrupowanie w podsektorze Aureli i większość Krwawych Kruków miała powrócić ze swoich misji. Konsolidacja ta miała zostać przeprowadzona równolegle z rekrutacją na dużą skalę. Próby Krwi w celu znalezienia aspirantów przeprowadzano na każdym świecie, który służył Krukom do werbunku, zdarzały się częściej. Zwiększono produkcję broni, statków i innych materiałów wojennych. Angelos oświadczył, że po przebudowie, Zakon Krwawych Kruków ponownie ruszy w galaktykę, niosąc światło Imperatora. Ale ta wielka przebudowa nie miała być ukończona. Zaledwie kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu jego planów, na niebie pojawił się Cicatrix Maledictum, a Astronomican przygasł. Kontakt pomiędzy oddziałami Krwawych Kruków prowadzącymi Próby Krwii a Omnis Arcanum stał się prawie niemożliwy. Statki pełne aspirantów zaginęły w osnowie. W całym Podsektorze wybuchy mutacji i inne zjawiska psychiczne miały charakter endemiczny. Niektóre Krwawe Kruki, choć wrażliwe psychicznie, zginęły lub zostały doprowadzone do szaleństwa przez przypływ energii empirycznej. Ci Kronikarze, którzy potrafili zrozumieć sens wypaczenia, donosili o okropnych wizjach i koszmarach, niektórzy nawet o wielkim nieczystym Ulkairze uwiezionym w centrum starej Aurelii. Całe chóry astropatyczne zmarły straszliwą śmiercią, gdy niekontrolowane siły narastały w nich do tego stopnia, że ich głowy eksplodowały pod rosnącym naciskiem. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, wystarczająca infrastruktura psychiczna pozostała nietknięta, aby dziesiątki zdesperowanych wiadomości dotarły do rdzenia floty Krwawych Kruków, a każda z nich błagała o pomoc Zakonu - światy na całej długości, szerokości i głębokości Podsektora Aurelii znalazły się pod oblężeniem Demonów, masowe mutantów i heretyckich kultów. Gabriel Angelos, zawsze wojownik honorowy i szlachetny, rozkazał swym Krwawym Krukom reagować na jak najwięcej próśb o pomoc. Jednak bez światła Astronomicanu, wykonywanie takich poleceń było o wiele cięższe. Ale Krwawe Kruki wytrwały, pędząc tak szybko, jak tylko mogły, by pomóc sojusznikom, wykonując krótkie, uciążliwe skoki w osnowie. Przez cały ten czas Angelos starał się, aby Astropaci wysyłali wiadomości przez Wyrwę - albo "Łzę" , jak Krwawe Kruki nazywali to zjawisko - do tego, co później dowiedzą się być Imperium Sanctus. Kilka statków zostało również wysłanych przez Wyrwę. Wielu z braci nigdy nie powróciło. Dar Guillimana Kapitan Atanaxis i jego wojownicy z 7. Kompani zostali odcięci od swojego Zakonu, gdy pojawiła się "Łza". Jego okręt od długich tygodni nie mógł połączyć się z nikim z Imperium, aż w końcu natrafili na krążownik klasy Tyrant, oznaczonego jako Argent, którego dowódcą był... Custodian. Było to dziwne dla Kruka, gdyż członkowie Dziesięciu Tysięcy nie opuszczali praktycznie Pałacu Imperialnego na Świecie Tronowym. Dzięki pędowi ku wiedzy Kruków, Kapitan wiedział co nieco o Custodes i o ich misjach wielkiej wagi, które od czasu do czasu miały miejsce, lecz też o tym, że najczęściej chodziło o dostarczeniu Sądu Imperatora, bezlitosnego i słusznego. Ich przybycie było podejrzane. Flota, a tak naprawdę nieduża flotylla (o kiepskim stanie) złożona z Krążownika Uderzeniowego Chwała Calderis (nag. Glory of Calderis) i kilku eskortowców oraz Fregaty klasy Sword Kruczej Włóczni (ang. Raven's Spear), która nie mogła podróżować przez Osnowę, Dryfowała w pobliżu Burzy Gniewu Imperatora. Epistolariusz Valestis '''czekał na Atanaxisa. Wyczyszczono mostek w pośpiechu i oczekiwano na sygnał od Strażnika Imperatora. Kapitan Tarczy '''Apollus Pertinax, Emisariusz Imperatus Jego Wysokości Adeptus Custodes niósł słowo Lorda Komandora Imperium Roboute Guillimana po całej Wyrwie i chciał dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Mistrz Angelos. Ku zdziwieniu sytuacją, faktem, że Guilliman żyje i wszystkim ogólnie, Atanaxis wyjaśnił, że Mistrz Zakonu prowadzi liczne krucjaty przeciwko wrogom Imperatora. Był ciekaw, jak udało się Custodianowi przejść przez Łzę, co jednak Custodian zignorował. Nakazał mu dać zgodę na wejście na pokład statku Kruków jemu i jego wojownikom. Kronikarz poradził się zgodzić bratu Kapitanowi. thumb|280px|Orędownik Krwawych Kruków Custodes zrobili wrażenie na Astartes. W swoich złotych, świecących się zbrojach wyglądali na prawdziwych wysłanników woli Imperatora. Marines ustawili się w ładowni, w swoich poniszczonych pancerzach. Pięciu Custodianów wyszło, a ten, który był ich dowódcą, Pertinax, niósł w dłoniach dziwnie udekorowaną skrzynię. Na niej było mnóstwo pieczęci, łańcuchów i symboli, z których tylko jeden Atanaxis rozpoznał - godło Krwawych Kruków. Kapitan Tarczy nakazał iść za nim Kapitanowi i Kronikarzowi. Wytłumaczył im, że Lord Komandor przesyła im pozdrowienia. Guilliman powrócił po 10.000 lat niebytu i na nowo rozpoczął walkę z wrogami Ludzkości. Odrzekł też, że przed tym wraz z Belisariusem Cawlem utworzyli ulepszonych Marines - Primaris. Nowe formacje, liczone w dziesiątkach tysięcy, walczą na całym froncie w imieniu Imperatora i Guilliman nakazał Krukom przyjąć ich w swoje szeregi. W skrzyni miało być Genoziarno z samego Marsa, by mogli tworzyć własnych Primaris. Do Zakonu miało dołączyć tuzin Magus z Adeptus Mechanicus i dwustu medyków oraz tech-mistrzów i serwitorów, by im pomóc. Zdziwiony Kapitan zapytał czemu Prymarcha nie przybył wraz z armią na odsiecz. Custodes krótko opowiedział o sytuacji w galaktyce, o potędze armii Arcyzdrajcy. Po tym nakazał przyjąć dar Guilliaman. Opowiedział mu czym są Primaris, nową generacją Astartes. Każda próba oporu przyjęcia daru miała być ukarana. Ostatnią próbą ukazania powagi daru, miał być hololit ukazujący wojownika w szarym pancerzu, podobnym do Astartes lecz większego i z większą bronią. Cieżko było im ocenić, czy to naprawdę byli Astartes. Kronikarz widział w nich dużo podobieństw. Ich zwątpienie również nasilały pytania - co jeszcze jest przed nimi, Astartes, ukryte? Atanaxis przyjął dar. Wkrótce na pokład weszli Magos z mnóstwem sprzętu. Zabezpieczono genoziarno w Apotekarionie. Kruki miały nadzieję, że dzięki tym genoziarnom dowiedzą się o swojej przeszłości Tak Zakon włączył w swoje szeregi Adeptus Astartes Primaris. Krucjata Indomoitus (Osobny artykuł: Krucjata Indomitus) Wiele lat później, kiedy Krucjata Indomitus jest w pełnym rozkwicie, a jej floty pędzą na pomoc oblężonym układom w całej galaktyce, setki Kosmicznych Marines Primaris odzianych w kolory Krwawych Kruków toczą teraz wojnę w imię Imperatora. Uzbrojeni w sprzęt stworzony przez Arcymagosa Cawla, niosą śmierć swoim wrogom w całym podsektorze Aurelia i poza nim, a ich siły walczą ze złośliwymi hordami Arcywroga, gdziekolwiek ich znajdą, bez względu na to, czy wydostają się z Burzy Gniew Imperatora czy z oblężonych Gwiazd Somnium. Wykorzystując swoje talenty do badań, Konsyliarze i Kronikarze Krwawych Kruków zastosowali wszelkie znane im badania w zakresie dostarczanego im materiału genoziarna i technologi Primaris. To, co mogli odkryć, to nic innego, jak tylko podejrzliwość i przypuszczenia dla każdego spoza Zakonu, który wie o głębokim pragnieniu Krwawych Kruków, aby dowiedzieć się o ich pochodzeniu, a zwłaszcza Tajni Mistrzowie w szczególności zadbali o to, by wiedza, którą posiadają pozostanie tajemnicą, dokładając wszelkich starań, aby zabezpieczyć ją przed wszelkimi oczami, które mogłyby patrzeć tam, gdzie nie są mile widziane. Planeta macierzysta Krwawe Kruki, oficjalnie nie posiadają swojej planety macierzystej, albowiem znana im do obecnych czasów historia nie wspomina ani trochę o ich planecie. Dlatego też zakon ten podróżuje na swoich statkach przemierzając kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy z nadzieją, że natrafią na więcej informacji o sobie, a także na to, że wśród tych zapisków, będą informacje dzięki którym odnajdą oni swoją planetę macierzystą. Nieoficjalnie jednak, za dom Kruków uważa się planetę Aurelia, znajdującą się w Podsektorze Aurelia w sektorze Korianis, w Segmentum Ultima. Nazwa podsektora wynika z jego dawnej stolicy, którą wówczas była właśnie Aurelia, jedna z wszystkich pięciu planet, wchodzących w skład planet rekrutacyjnych zakonu, będąca również jego twierdzą. Tak właściwie to można rzecz, że wszystkie planety zakon uważają za swój dom, albowiem stamtąd pochodzi większość rekrutów, którzy stają się Krwawymi Krukami, gdyż nowi rekruci mieli na nich swe rodziny, które były dumne z tego iż ich syn stał się Marine. Jednakże, zakon swoją obecność na planetach ograniczył do niewielkich placówek, a Twierdzę zbudował tylko na jednej, na Aurelii, która była perłą podsektora. Niestety, gdy planeta kwitła, a zakon rekrutował więcej żołnierzy, gdy twierdza się rozrastała, stała się straszliwa, okropna rzecz. Nad planetą zawisły burze osnowy, które strąciły ją na inną orbitę. Sama planeta zmieniła klimat z umiarkowanego na arktyczny. Powoli stając się niezdatną do normalnego życia. Na planecie odbyła się wielka bitwa w twierdzy zakonu, gdzie Ulkair, wielki demon Nurgle`a, który to przywołał burze, postanowił zaszczycić ich swoją obecnością, a potem zniszczyć cały podsektor, a później sektor. Wielka batalia trwała, aż w końcu udało się uwięzić demona pod powierzchnią planety, jednakże kosztem ogromnej liczby wojowników, w tym samego mistrza i jego ucznia. Resztki Krwawych Kruków, które zdołały ujść cało z planety zapisały te dni jako jedne z najczarniejszych, albowiem mimo iż mistrz Moriah dokonał ogromnego czynu, konając, ostatnim swym tchnieniem zranił nieśmiertelnego demona. Niestety jego uczeń, Azariah Kyras, nie mając wystarczająco dużo mocy, nawet przeciwko zranionemu wrogowi, zamknął demona wewnątrz planety. Niestety Moriah zginął podczas tej walki, a jego wierny uczeń Kyras niestety zaginął, po czym później został uznany również za martwego. Krwawe Kruku utraciły wówczas jedną z najlepszych planet rekrutacyjnych, swój dom i swą twierdzę, gdyż planetę wciągnęła osnowa na długie tysiąclecia, które zmieniły ją nie do poznania. Utrata tej planety była bardzo bolesnym ciosem dla zakonu, a jego możliwości bardzo się ograniczyły. Obecnie stolicą podsektora jest gęsto zaludniona planeta Meridian, z której to zakon rzadko rekrutuje neofitów, gdyż ludzie tam mieszkający po prostu się do tego nie nadają. Po trzech krucjatach w sektorze, możliwości rekrutacyjne w tym systemie są jeszcze bardziej ograniczone, zwłaszcza, że dwie planety, Tajfun i Cyrene, z pięciu obecnych, zostały oczyszczone ogniem exterminatusu, a trzecia z nich, Aurelia, to nic innego jak wielka bryła lodu, której pilnuje gwardia. Krukom z całego podsektora pozostały tylko Calderis i Meridian. Doktryna militarna Doktryna militarna tego zrytualizowanego zakonu znacząco odbiega od tej stosowanej poprzez inne zakony. Krwawe Kruki wolą przeanalizować wrogie zachowanie, jego taktyki, odruchy, a nawet to o jakich porach żołnierze jedzą, śpią i załatwiają inne potrzeby. Dla Kronikarzy analizujących przeciwnika każda, nawet najmniejsza wskazówka, którą ktoś inny uznałby za niepotrzebną poszlakę, może być sprawą życia lub śmierci wielu braci, którzy ruszą do zaplanowanego, przez nich, ataku. Dzięki czemu, po przeanalizowaniu praktycznie każdego możliwego scenariusza, każdej możliwej wersji wydarzeń, zostaje wybrana taktyka, która będzie najlepiej pasowała do danego wroga, a odpowiednie uzbrojenie zostanie wybrane, aby zmaksymalizować moc uderzenia. Wówczas pojazdy zostają odpowiednio przezbrojone, a boltery załadowane odpowiednią amunicją. Następnie Krwawe Kruki ruszają do ataku. Atak ten jest tak ponadprzeciętnie precyzyjny, silny i dokładnie zaplanowany, że dość często kończy on walkę z danym wrogiem, nim ten zorientuje się, że został zaatakowany. Natomiast sama bitwa lub kampania, zamienia się w polowanie na rozbite grupki przeciwników, próbujące ratować swe marne życia. Jeżeli jednak tak się nie stało, a wróg jakimś cudem obronił się lub co gorsza, przystąpił do kontrataku, Krwawe Kruki dokonują kolejnych analiz w trakcie trwającej walki. Szukają przeoczonych wskazówek, a także wyciągają wnioski ze swoich błędów, po czym kolejny raz ruszają do, tym razem lepiej niż poprzednio, zaplanowanego kontrataku. Jednakże początkowo doktryna militarna wyglądała kompletnie inaczej, nikt wprawdzie nie wie jak, albowiem nie ma zapisków tego obrazujących. Wiadome jest jednak to że obecna doktryna wywodzi się z "Legendy o Wspaniałym Ojcu", a mianowicie chodzi o to, że gdy po ciężkich stratach zwrócono się do niego. Azariah Vindya dzięki swoim badaniom poprowadził pozostałą resztki ludzi zakonu do walki, po której to przy małych stratach odnieśli niezaprzeczalne zwycięstwo. Budowa zakonu Krwawe Kruki są jednym z zakonów, które starają się postępować wedle zaleceń zapisanych w najświętszej księdze, czyli Codexie Astartes, co jednak nie znaczy, że ślepo w niego wierzą. Jednakże zakon podzielony jest na dziesięć kompanii, a każda oprócz I i X kompanii, składa się z dziesięciu drużyn. Które są wspieranych przez braci, którzy mimo iż śmiertelnie ranni wciąż służą chwale zakonu. Bracia ci stali się drednotami. Dlatego też podział poszczególnych kompanii wygląda dość podobnie jak w zakonie Ultramarines czy Imperialnych Pięści. Barwy zakonne Każdy zakon ma charakterystyczne dla siebie malowanie pancerzy, które w połączeniu z niektórymi, dostępnymi tylko dla danego zakonu, ozdobami i heraldykami pozwala im się wyróżniać spośród innych, a także nie pozwala dowódcy na przypadkowe pomylenie swojego wojownika z wojownikiem innego zakonu, co jest istotne w przeprowadzanych operacji militarnych. Charakterystyczne barwy Zakon Krwawych Kruków kolorystycznie składa się praktycznie z tych samych kolorów co zakon Krwawych Aniołów, jednakże to odcienie tych kolorów sprawiają iż ich pancerze po chwili przyglądania się da się odróżnić. *Ciemna Czerwień - Kruki utrzymują pancerze w kolorze ciemnej, wręcz krwistej czerwieni. Dlatego widząc Kruka po bitwie, trzeba podejść naprawdę blisko, aby zobaczyć iż jest on cały skąpany w krwi. Oczywiście krew w tym wypadku musi być czerwona, albowiem inną da się zobaczyć niemalże od razu. Kruki malują tak cały pancerz z pominięciem naramienników, chociaż nie zawsze. Broń taka jak np. Rękawica energetyczna również będzie utrzymana w tym kolorze. Jednak z kilkoma wyjątkami. Chociażby uzbrojeniem znaleźnym innego zakonu lub od niego otrzymanym. *Głęboka Czerń - Czerń jest nieodłącznym elementem Kruków, albowiem Kruki mają czarne pióra. Tak więc, heraldyka, oznaczenia jak i większość ozdób malowane są na czarno. Podobnie jest z niektórymi elementami broni, a także bardziej podatnymi na przebicie elementami pancerza. Mianowicie części chroniących wszelakie stawy i brzuch.thumb|Hełm weterana. *Kość uderzająca w biel - Jest równie często stosowany zamiennie z kolorem białym. Stosowany jako podkład, aby wyraźniej było widać oznaczenie oddziału na naramienniku, bądź zależnie od umiejscowienia takowej informacji np. na ochraniaczu na kolano. Biel jest również stosowana jako podstawowy kolor hełmu weteranów I kompanii, gdzie często tak pomalowany hełm, jest przyozdobiony różnymi odznaczeniami, które wojownik uzyskał w boju. Lecz jeżeli weteran nie chce, może zatrzymać swój hełm, w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. *Odznaczenia bitewne/honorowe - Odznaczenia bitewne takie jak np.: wieniec laurowy, czy żelazna czaszka mają jasno określony kolor w codexie. Dlatego też przyozdabiające pancerz wojownika Kruków będą one zachowane w kolorze w jakim nakazuje codex, jednakże są w tym pewne ustępstwa. Heraldyka thumb|180px|Toporniejsza wersja heraldyki.thumb|left|180px|Ładniejsza wersja Heraldyki.Heraldyką Krwawych Kruków jest lecący, widziany od góry, czarny kruk z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, a także kroplą krwi niesioną na grzbiecie. Godło ta jest zwykle malowane, grawerowane, bądź mocowane na lewym naramienniku, zależnie od rangi brata walczącego, a także kunsztu wykonania pancerza. Miejsce heraldyki na pancerzu, jest również zależne od konstrukcji pancerza i może znajdować się ono na płycie klatki piersiowej, bądź ochraniaczu stawu kolanowego. Gdzie również może zostać umieszczona w formie niewielkiej płaskorzeźby. Po za tym, w razie potrzeby, jeżeli godło jest mocowane, lub grawerowane, jego ostre krawędzie mogą posłużyć do zabicia przeciwnika, atakując go lewym ramieniem czy kolanem, lub innym miejscem w którym to została ona umieszczona. Jednakże jest to niebezpieczne i może uszkodzić ozdobę pancerza. Sama heraldyka jest przedstawiana, najczęściej w dwóch podstawowych formach. Chociaż nie wyklucza to modernizowania i tworzenia nowych, gdyż czasem może tego wymagać konstrukcja pancerza lub pewien zbrojmistrz może mieć mniejsze lub większe zdolności artystyczne. Specjalistyczne formacje * Ordo Psykana - Została założona przez Wspaniałego Ojca. Jest to formacja w której skład wchodzą najzdolniejsi i najbardziej uczeni Kronikarze, wraz z dość sporą "armią" serwitorów. Mianowicie ta wewnętrzna organizacja bierze jeszcze liczniejszy udział w poszukiwaniu i odnajdywaniu, a także w wydobywaniu technologii i informacji na temat przeszłych czasów ludzkości, no i oczywiści, co jest priorytetem, również własnego zakonu. Dlatego też dość często współpracuje ona z Kapłanami maszyny z Marsa, gdyż ich cele są niemalże takie same. * II Kompania - Podczas walk na Kronusie większa część tej kompanii została wysłana, wraz z Kapitanem Davianem Thule, do katakumb pod płaskowyżem Thur`Abis. Po wygranej bitwie, gdy udało się ewakuować z katakumb gdzie podłożono ładunek aby zawalić całą jaskinię nekronom na głowy. II Kompania, przyjęła motto "Zwycięstwo ponad śmierć", a także namalowała podłużne czaszki na swoich sztandarach, na cześć zwycięstwa nad nekronami z Kronusa z nieznanej dynastii. Jest to jeden z powodów dla których uważa się ich za zakonnych ekspertów w walce z tego typu xenos. * V Kompania - Zwana "Naznaczoną", a sami bracia "Naznaczonymi". Co właściwie jest niejasne dla Imperium jak i samego zakonu, podobnie zresztą jak tego przyczyna. Wielu jednak łączy i przypisuje tę zmianę incydentowi, zniknięciu samej kompanii w osnowie w M38. Nikt jednak nie mówi o tym otwarcie, gdyż, prawdopodobnie podczas tego tajemniczego zagubienia się w osnowie jeden z braci Kronikarzy zdradził, przeciągając na swoją stronę innych braci, jednakże te plotki pogłoski nie zostały przyjęte za prawdziwe przez Kruki. Po za tym, żadne z zapisków kompanii nie wskazują na to aby ktokolwiek zdradził lub został postawiony przed obliczem sądu za swój czyn. Jednak sami wojownicy tejże kompanii noszą liczne ornamenty i zdobienia oznaczające skruchę, wstyd i chęć poprawy, aż do dziś, pokazując się z nimi na każdym polu bitwy na jakim się znajdą. Co jest dość przedziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt nie uznał powracających Kruków za zdrajców czy heretyków, ani nie postawił, oficjalnie, w stan oskarżenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, ich zagubienie było potężnym ciosem dla zakonu, przez co za każdego zagubionego Marine wielki dzwon zabił sto razy, a sam powrót wojowników uznano w zakonie za znak łaski od samego Imperatora. Bracia uzdolnieni psionicznie Podobnie jak i w innych zakonach, także w Krwawych Krukach występują bracia uzdolnieni psionicznie lub jak to lubi określać Inkwizycja, występują przydatni mutanci. Z tą dość niewielką różnicą, że zakon Kruków posiadają braci potrafiących zaginać osnowę na swoją wolę, naprawdę wielu. Należy wspomnieć że Kronikarze w tym zakonie odgrywają ważną, nawet można powiedzieć, że kluczową rolę. Albowiem zakonne libraria, nie utrzymałoby się same w czystości i porządku pod tak wielkimi falami informacji, którymi Kruki ją, dosłownie, zalewają. Oczywiście oprócz tego że pilnują oni świętych zapisków w librarium i dbają o jego stan, dość często walczą oni pośród swych braci na polu bitwy. Wspierając ich swoim mądrym słowem, mieczem bądź swoją ogromną mocą. Kronikarze są także zakonnymi analitykami. Inaczej mówiąc, wojownicy ci, dość często podczas walki w polu, zbierają informacje na temat wroga z którym przyszło im walczyć, albowiem zwiadowcy mogli przeoczyć bardzo ważne wskazówki podczas prowadzenia rekonesansu, czy uznać znalezioną wskazówkę za nieważną. Wówczas Kronikarze spisują znalezione przez siebie odkrycia, po czym przystępują do ich analizy, porównując dość często otrzymane informacje z innymi zapiskami na ten sam temat znajdujących się w zakonnych archiwach, czy z tymi posiadanymi przez innego uzdolnionego brata będącego w polu, również zbierającego informacje. Ta ogromna wiedza przechowywana przez zakon w połączeniu z wieloma zdolnościami, dość często z umiejętnościami jasnowidzenia Kronikarzy, sprawia że są oni w pełni określić gdzie uderzy przeciwnik w następnym ataku, pozwalając przygotować się na jego odparcie lub ewentualną ewakuację. Dodatkowo to właśnie z pomocą Kronikarzy, dowódcy poszczególnych kompanii mogą przygotować taktykę tak, aby podczas ataku bądź innych tego typu działań operacyjnych, zginęło jak najmniej braci zakonnych, a pojazdy zostały w jak najmniejszym stopniu uszkodzone, co jest jednym z bardziej pożądanych planów każdej walki, zwłaszcza po kampanii na Kauravie, w której to zakon stracił sporą liczbę wspaniałych wojowników i o której każdy chciałby zapomnieć. Kronikarze mogą także w razie niechybnej potrzeby, zastąpić brata dowodzącego kompanią, gdy ten polegnie, o ile mają wystarczającą do tego rangę. Po czym poprowadzić kompanię do zwycięstwa lub ewentualnie rozkazać wycofać się. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że w roli tych uzdolnionych wojowników należy także wszelaka analiza rzeczy zdobycznych, często z pomocą Zbrojmistrzów i Konsyliarzy, począwszy od Elarskiego karabinu, poprzez ciało wojownika go używającego, aż po nawet całe ogromne świątynie poświęcone mrocznym bogom. Rekrutacja uzdolnionych osobników Aby jednak stać się Kronikarzem nie można tak po prostu przyjść i wyrazić swoją chęć i zgodę. Przyszli rekruci na te stanowiska są odnajdywani przez braci posiadających te zdolność i badani pod różnymi kątami przez Kronikarzy do tego celu wyznaczonych. Przeprowadzają oni dokładnie te same analizy, jakich dokonywano na nich gdy to oni rozpoczynali swoją podróż. Wchodzą w głąb umysłu osoby, czytają jej myśli i analizując wszystko czego się dowiedzieli. Wówczas zatwierdzony rekrut przechodzi rygorystyczne szkolenie, takie samo przez jakie przechodzą przyszli Marines, z tą różnicą że kładziony jest również podobny, a czasem nawet większy nacisk na sam umysł rekruta, niż na szkolenie fizyczne. Albowiem to dzięki skupieniu swoich myśli wojownik ten jest w stanie dokonywać tychże wspaniałych i efektownych, co równie efektywnych rzeczy. Bracia ci w trakcie swojego trudnego szkolenia wysyłani są do zakonnych librariów, gdzie z rangą leksykanów zostają tam wyznaczeni do wypełniania swoich podstawowych funkcji, powoli rozwijając opanowując i rozwijając poprzez szkolenie swe zdolności, a także pochłaniając wiedzę z zakonnych archiwów. Niestety, taka potężna moc wiąże się z wielkimi problemami i ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Ponieważ samo bycie psionikiem oznacza ciągłe balansowanie na ostrzu noża, gdzie chociażby jeden malutki błąd może doprowadzić, tego który go popełnił, do szaleństwa i oddania się zgubnym mocom mrocznych sił. Natomiast mroczne potęgi, nie będą mieć problemu z użyciem całego potencjału psionika. Bez większych skrupułów wykorzystując go do otwarcia portalu przez który nastąpi demoniczna inwazja na system, a nawet sektor. Flota zakonu Krwawe Kruki były zakonem żyjącym w kosmosie praktycznie od zawsze. Od zawsze, to znaczy od początkowych lat M37, gdzie prowadzą najstarsze zapiski. Gdyby nie te statki, ci Adeptus Astartes nie byliby w stanie wykonywać nawet kilku ze swoich licznych obowiązków, albowiem to flota transportuje braci bitewnych po całej galaktyce, gdzie ci mogą wykonywać swoje obowiązki i przeprowadzać liczne operacje w imię Imperium i Imperatora. Flota, a właściwie ich okręt flagowy, formalnie służy im za ruchomy dom każdego brata, albowiem wedle posiadanych zapisków Krwawe Kruki nie uznały nią żadnej planety. Niestety, po ostatnich walkach wiele zapisków przechowywanych w librariach, a także wiele statków zostało zniszczonych, bądź zagubionych, co było i zawsze jest dotkliwa stratą. Dlatego do tej pory nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak wielka jest flota zakonu, zwłaszcza, że jest rozsiana ona po galaktyce. Jednakże można wyróżnić najbardziej znane statki kosmiczne używane przez Krwawe Kruki: * Zakonna barka "Omnis Arcanum" (z łać. każda tajemnica) - Jest to największy okręt jakim dysponują Krwawe Kruki. Jest on także okrętem flagowym, a dla wielu braci, szczególnie dla gwardii honorowej i mistrza zakonu kwaterą główną i domem. To na nim przechowywane są dane dotyczące wszystkich najważniejszych rzeczy związanych z zakonem. Zapiski dotyczące genoziarna a także historii zakonu czy innych bardzo ważnych rzeczy. Artefaktów lub poważniejszych działań zakonu. To także na tym statku znajduje się główne librarium zakonu, jak również główny park maszynowy i liczne warsztaty rzemieślnicze w których wytwarza się, dość ograniczoną, ilość uzbrojenia i wyposażenia, które jest przeznaczone głównie dla weteranów, czempionów i bohaterów zakonu. * Barka bitewna "Litania Furii" - Jest to jeden z najstarszych okrętów używanych przez Krwawe Kruki. Jest to także dom III kompanii, którą dowodził mistrz zakonu Gabriel Angelos, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, obecnie przebywa on na pokładzie Omnis Aracnum. Barka III kompanii, skrywa wiele tajemnic i sekretów w swoich ładowniach, Jest to również miejsce w którym ustanowiono Sanctuarium Arcanum (z łać. Sanktuarium tajemnic), które jest niczym innym jak sekretnym skarbcem tajnej organizacji. Mianowicie siedziby Ordo Psykana, która została założona przez Azaraha Vindyę. Barka ta jest dla wielu widzących ją promykiem nadziei, a także szansą na lepsze jutro. * Barka Bitewna "Scientia Est Potentia" Jest to statek V kompanii zakonu zwanej "Naznaczoną". To właśnie na nim cała kompania zniknęła w osnowie i szczęśliwie na nim powróciła do realnego świata. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Armagadeon" - Był to krążownik i siedziba V kompanii Krwawych Kruków pod dowództwem Daviana Thule`a. Okręt ten przebywał w podsektorze Aurelia, gdzie zakon rekrutował nowych wojowników, a także starał się odeprzeć Orkową inwazję, później jednak wziął udział w bitwie o tajfun, gdzie starł się z flotą rojem, która przybyła aby się pożywić na planetach podsektoru. Został zniszczony podczas próby spowolnienia floty, a wiele artefaktów i zapisków podzieliło jego los. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Pomsta" - był to krążownik V kompanii, który wspierał działania operacyjne wówczas III kompanii dowodzonej przez Gabriela Angelosa w podsektorze Aurelia Podczas II krucjaty aureliańskiej. Na rozkaz Gabriela, Aramus zabrał Pomstę na stuletnią wyprawę po okolicach oka terroru. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Wygłodniały duch" - Był to wówczas krążownik pod dowództwem Gabriela Angelosa podczas znanego incydentu na Cyrene. Genoziarno zakonu Jest to jedna z największych i nieznanych tajemnic zakonu, leżąca na równi z tajemnicą ich założyciela, a także fundacji i zakonu z którego się wywodzą, o ile w ogóle się wywodzą. Krwawe Kruki posiada w swoich szeregach niezwykle wiele braci potrafiących manipulować osnową. Co wielorako było jednym z powodów oskarżania ich o degenerację implantów i mutację braci bitewnych, inaczej mówiąc o wystawienie swojego genoziarna na zgubne moce osnowy lub mrocznych bogów tylko po to aby móc nią władać. Również wiele razy dla potwierdzenia tych oskarżeń poproszono, a właściwie nakazano, pod groźbą uznania za heretyków, Krukom przesłać próbki swojego genoziarna, aby poddać je badaniom. Poddawane niezliczonym i rygorystycznym badaniom, o rozszerzonym zakresie, genoziarno Krwawych Kruków udowadniało, że jest wysoce czyste, bez większych skaz ani mutacji, które to były w dopuszczalnych normach. Udowadniając tym samym bezpodstawność oskarżeń. Co jednak budzi naprawdę ogromne ilości kontrowersji w innych zakonach, albowiem nie wiedzą jak wyjaśnić tak duża populację Psioników przy tak ogromnej czystości genoziarna zakonu. Znane Krwawe Kruki Krwawe Kruki, chociaż stosunkowo młode, mają swoich dobrze znanych w Imperium bohaterów, a także niemało braci zakonnych, którzy wykazali się ponadprzeciętnie w walce za Imperium i Imperatora, niestety niektórzy z ich szeregów, ale nie tylko ich, ulegli mimo swych ogromnych czynów, poddali się zgubnym mocom bogów chaosu, plugawiąc tym swe dobre imię i imię zakonu. Lojaliści Do Krwawych Kruków, które pozostały lojalne w obliczu wojny w której walczą, należą: Mistrz Zakonu Gabriel Angelos Jest on obecnym Mistrzem zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Pochodzi z niedawno zniszczonej, na jego prośbę, planety Cyrene, albowiem dojrzał na niej szerzące się zło. Jako jedyny uważał, że powrót Azariaha Kyrasa do Krwawych Kurków, po tak długim okresie muszą być zamieszane mroczne potęgi. Nie mylił się, jednakże samo Imperium dojrzało to zbyt późno. Gabriel poprowadził także swoją III kompanię do zwycięstwa wiele razy. Chociażby na Tartarusie, gdzie zgładził on herszta orkowego waaagh, pokonał lorda Bale'a dowodzącego jednostkami chaosu, zabił swojego przyjaciela, Isadora Akinosa który zdradził, a także, otrzymawszy młot na demony, Pogromcę Bogów, którym walczy do dziś. Pokonał on nim czarnoksiężnika chaosu Sindriego, który stał się demonem, po czym Gabriel, wraz z resztą swoich ludzi opuścił planetę nim ta zniknęła w osnowie. To tylko jedno zwycięstwo pokazuje, że ludzie dowodzeni przez Gabriela, są lojalni, oddani sprawie i co najważniejsze skuteczni. Po za tym walczył również pod koniec I krucjaty, a także brał pełny udział podczas II i III krucjaty Aureliańskiej. W III wziął sobie za cel odkupienie grzechów, atakując zdrajcę Azariaha Kyrasa, który na zgliszczach planety Cyrene zamienił się w demonicznego księcia. Gabriel Twierdził, że to z jego winy Kyrasa opętał demon uwięziony w Maladictum, co jest po części prawdą. Co więcej Angelosa łączy również tajemnicza wieź z arcyprorokinią Machą ze światostatku Biel-tan, którą spotkał właśnie na Tartarusie, gdzie w końcu postanowili współpracować w odzyskaniu uwięzionego w kamieniu demona. Co z uwagi na sprzeczkę Eldarki, Inkwizytora i Gabriela, poskutkowało uwolnieniem demona i nienawiścią ze strony Eldarów, szczególnie Machy. Jednak po dość niedługim czasie ponownie byli zmuszeni zaprzestać walk i połączyć swe siły aby pokonać nekronów na Raju Rache i na Lorn V, po czym stosunki pomiędzy oboma rasami się nieco poprawiły. Co więcej, niektórzy Arlekini nazywają go "Gabriel o ukrytym sercu", twierdząc że jest on promykiem nadziei dla Eldarskiej rasy w postaci człowieka. Gabriel brał również udział, wraz ze swoją kompanią, w Kampanii o Targę, gdzie pokonał Tau i przyłączył świat do Imperium. Ogrom obrażeń jakie doznał podczas III krucjaty Aureliańskiej, czyli utrata części ciała, prawego oka, prawej ręki, lewej nogi i najpewniej zmiażdżenie większości kości, nie wspominając o zniszczonych organach, sprawiły, że w większości jego ciało stanowią implanty i protezy. Mistrz Zakonu brał udział w obronie Cyprus-Ultima, świata rycerskiego, który napadli Orkowie. Tam został podstępem uwięziony przez eldarskiego Proroka Loranela, lecz został uwolniony przez grupę wiernych mu druhów. Davian Thule thumb|244px|Davian Thule nim został Drednotem. Urodzony na Tartarusie, Kapitan Davian Thule, obecnie drednot Krwawych Kruków. Podobnie jak każdy swoją karierę zaczął jako zwykły brat walczący. Jego los odmienił się na pewnej planecie, gdzie czarownica Chaosu Morgana opętała planetarnego Gubernatora. Gdy ekspedycja Krwawych Kruków przybyła na planetę, Morgana pokazała na co ją stać. Zabiła przywódcę ekspedycji i jego adiutanta oraz wielu lojalnych Astartes. Padła dopiero z rąk młodego wówczas brata Daviana Thule. Potem jego kariera do kapitana potoczyła się szybko. Jako już zakonny dowódca poprowadził kampanie na Kronusie, po drodze zahaczając o Cadię, a po Kronusie o 13 Krucjatę Abbadona. Podczas jednej z bitew, na Kronusie, w katakumbach nekronów, utracił on swoje oko, poprzez cios Lorda z nieznanej dynastii, Thule jednak nie poddał się i zniszczył monstrum, przypisując zasługę zniszczenia nekrońskiego dowódcy Mikelusowi, który niestety już dawno poległ od otrzymanych ran. Światkiem tego był Tarkus i wielu innych braci. Gdy na Kronusie ostały się tylko i wyłącznie Krwawe Kruki, a Davian zobaczył zebrane artefakty i zapiski należące do zakonu, zwątpił w niego. Po czym zniszczył wszystko, zachowując to co ujrzał tylko dla siebie. Następnie przez wiele lat służył Imperium aż do wydarzeń na Calderis gdzie podczas spotkania z tyranidami, został ciężko zraniony przez wojownika roju. Niewiele brakowało, a zginąłby. Niestety toksyny sprawiły, że nie mógł już on walczyć o własnych siłach. Jednak dostąpił zaszczytu przywdziania sarkofagu drednota. Po tych wydarzenia dalej brał czynny udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej, gdzie służył radą i uzbrojeniem Aramusowi, przyjmując rozkazy od swego starego przyjaciela Gabriela Angelosa. Jego los po III. Krucjacie Aureliańskiej nie jest znany. Sierżant Aramus Z rekrutowany w podobnym okresie co Thaddeus. Jest on najmłodszym wojownikiem w znanej historii zakonu, który został uhonorowany stopniem zakonnego dowódcy. Jego awans tak właściwie był zaplanowany o wiele wcześniej, jednakże czekano z tym do czasu aż Kruki wygrają walkę na Haridianie. Awans został najpewniej zgłoszony po akcji w której to młody Aramus poprzez długie tygodnie przebijał się przez wrogie patrole pozostając niezauważonym, aż do pozycji baterii artylerii, która uniemożliwiała desant promami szturmowymi czy kapsułami. Ostatecznie zniszczono baterię, bez straty w ludziach, co zdziwiło wszystkich, w tym Aramusa. Jednakże Sierżant sam stopień otrzymał niedługo przed I krucjatą aureliańską, a jego umiejętności i oddanie sprawie miały przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Kruków. Pozwoliło mu poprowadzić część oddziałów przeciwko orkowej inwazji, po czym gdy Davian Thule został ciężko ranny, przyjmował rozkazy od Gabriela Angelosa zmierzającego do systemu. aby wspomóc walkę, z Eldarami a w późniejszej fazie Tyranidami. Co ostatecznie udało się. Podczas II Krucjaty podlegał on wciąż pod Gabriela Angelosa, służąc jako wsparcie III kompanii. Niestety wraz z nim został uznany przez Mistrza zakonu za zdrajcę i heretyka. Jednakże nie porzucili oni planet lecz ruszyli do ataku aby pokonać wroga. Ostatecznie to Aramus pokonał osłabionego demona swoim młotem do tego celu utworzonym, który został odnaleziony dopiero 10 lat później podczas III krucjaty aureliańskiej podczas poszukiwań dowodów na zdradę Mistrza zakonu, a nie Gabriela. Wedle czynów jakich dopuścił się podczas II krucjaty, poleciał wraz z Thaddeusem na wyprawę w okolicach oka terroru na sto lat na pokładzie Pomsty. Zbrojmistrz Martellus thumb|Zbrojmistrz Martellus.Martellus jest jednym z kapłanów maszyny z Marsa, gdzie odbył swoje długie szkolenie z ogromnym wyróżnieniem. Albowiem gdy opuszczał on parki maszynowe i kuźnie Marsa, otrzymał on zdobiony i błogosławiony pancerz szturmowy w ramach nagrody dla zakonu. Wiele razy próbowano wydobyć od niego tę informację, czym Kruki sobie na tak wspaniały prezent zasłużyły, lecz Martellus niezależnie od okoliczności milczy w tej sprawie. Zbrojmistrz ten znany jest z opanowania jak również ogromnej odwagi. Świadczy o tym jego aktywny udział podczas I, II i III krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Podczas I krucjaty Martellus aktywnie wspierał Sierzanta Aramusa i żołnierzy pod jego komendą zrzucając na jego rozkaz liczne przekaźniki i wieżyczki strażnicze Tarantula, które montował na pokładzie Armagedonu. Podczas gdy Flota rój przybyła na Tajfun, wspierał on jednostki naziemne z Thunderhawka, również dostarczając wieżyczki na ziemię. Niestety, jego thunderhawk się rozbił, a on sam został uznany za martwego. Jego ogromna odwaga dała tym bardziej o sobie znać podczas II Krucjaty, gdy sektor zaatakował Czarny Legion. Martellus, ledwo żywy i z brakiem wspomagania swego pancerza, długie miesiące naprawiał się, po czym przez kilka lat przedzierał się przez ogromne dżungle, do Radiolatarni komunikacyjnej, dzięki której udało się powiadomić inne floty o tym, że sektor jest atakowany przez tyranidów podczas trwania I krucjaty. Martellus rozbił obóz i dzięki radiolatarni wezwał pomoc. Niestety niedługo po tym, na jego obozowisko napadła banda chaosu, lecz dzięki Aramusowi i żołnierzom pod jego komendą udało się uratować zbrojmistrza. Wraz z ich pomocą Martellus uzyskał ogromne banki danych zapisanych w Radiolatarni. To również on, z pomocą silnika logicznego z pokładu kosmicznego wraku zwanego sądem zgnilizny i zdobytych kodów Gwardii Honorowej zakonu odkrył kto był zdrajcą w zakonie. Jak również podczas ostatecznego Szturmu na planetę Aurelia naprawiał podczas bitwy uszkodzone czołgi i dokonywał innych pomniejszych napraw polowych. Podczas III Krucjaty, brał on aktywny udział, wraz z Cyrusem i Tarkusem, w pokazaniu Diomedesowi prawdy o mistrzu Kyrasie. Był również odpowiedzialny za liczne teleportacje przy użyciu Teleportarium, a także liczne naprawy polowe podczas procesu zbierania dowodów. Po tych wydarzeniach brał czynny udział w misji ratunkowej na Cyprus-Ultima. Sierżant Tarkus Tarkus jest weteranem setek bitew i dowódcą drużyny taktycznej, który brał udział podczas mrocznej krucjaty wraz z Davianem Thule, i to z niej jest najbardziej znany, albowiem podczas gdy ładunek mający zawalić katakumby nekronów uzbrajał się, widząc że pająkowi grobowemu nic nie zrobi, wsadził granat do otworu w głowie potwora, został ciężko ranny, a wybuch pozostawił ślady na jego twarzy, Tarkus otrzymał również za tę zasługi honory terminatorskie. Później brał udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komendą Aramusa, gdzie także dowodził oddziałem taktycznym. Podczas II Krucjaty gdy dowiedziano się kto jest zdrajcą, Tarkus zabił swojego przyjaciela, wraz z pomocą innych braci, po czym złożył śluby milczenia, w których trwał niemalże przez całą III krucjatę i założył swój hełm weterana, służąc pod komendą Kapitana Diomedesa, do czasu, aż zostali teleportowani na sąd zgnilizny, gdzie zmuszony jego zachowaniem przełamał swe śluby. Tarkus brał później udział podczas misji poszukiwawczej Mistrza Zakonu Angelosa, który zaginął na Cyprus-Ultima. Sierżant Thaddeus Thaddeus jest sierżantem dowodzącym drużyną szturmową, która rusza do walki na swoich anielskich skrzydłach, po czym ląduje w środek zgrupowania nieprzyjaciela gniotąc ich pod swoimi okutymi butami, a także witając ogniem pistoletów boltowych i rykiem silników mieczy łańcuchowych. Jak podają źródła Thaddeus pochodzi z Meridianu, obecnej stolicy podsektora Aurelia, i jest pierwszym rekrutem od ponad 700 lat. Wcześniej był przywódcą gangu, jednakże Davian dostrzegł w nim potencjał. Brał on udział w I jak i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komenda Aramausa, gdzie na jego rozkaz dokonywał licznych i szybkich ataków na oddziały wyposażone w broń ciężką czy przeciwpancerną. Potem, po zakończeniu II krucjaty poleciał wraz z nim na stuletnią tułaczkę po okolicach oka terroru w ramach pokuty. Sierżant Cyrus Cyrus jest sierżantem weteranem zwiadowców. To on szkoli ich i sprawia, że są oni gotowi bycia kosmicznymi marines, a także gotowi przywdziania pancerza szturmowego. Sierżant Cyrus jest jednym z tych którzy cudem ocaleli podczas kampanii na Kauravie, gdzie pod dowództwem Indrica Boreala niemalże pięć kompanii Krwawych Kruków zginęło. Cyrus jest zimny jak stal na mrozie, bezduszny jak kamień i opanowany, a także małomówny. Przemawia tylko wówczas kiedy naprawdę musi, głosząc naprawdę mądre rzeczy, które nie do końca każdy jest w stanie zrozumieć. Również jak większość ocalałych z kampanii na Kuravie nienawidzi on Boreala, co dość łatwo można zauważyć. Dodatkowo stwierdził, że już nigdy nie będzie udzielał się w temacie Kauravy. Jako zwiadowca jest on wyposażony w lżejszy pancerz nie zapewniający mu tak dobrej ochrony jak pancerz szturmowy, jednakże Cyrus już wiele razy udowadniał podczas licznych konfliktów, służbie w szwadronach śmierci, I i II a nawet III krucjaty aureliańskiej, w których brał udział, że jego opancerzenie nie jest mu potrzebne, podczas gdy jest odpowiednio wyposażony. Wówczas potrafi przynieść wrogowi większe straty i spowodować większe problemy, niżeli zaatakowałby ich ciężki czołg. Cyrus po odbudowie Zakonu służył u boku samego Mistrza Zakonu, Gabriela Angelosa i brał udział min. Bitwie o Cyprus-Ultima. Kronikarz Jonah Orion Był on jednym z Kronikarzy służących pod komendą Gabriela Angelosa od czasów jego pierwszych bitew kampanii na Tartarusie. Jonah z każdą kolejną bitwą walczył z większym oddaniem i honorem, jak również zwiększał swą moc. Gdy podczas I krucjaty Gabriel leciał do podsektora Aurelia, Jonah wraz z pozostałymi Kronikarzami, Astropatami i Nawigatorami, przygotowywał plan walki z umysłem roju. Niestety podróż tę przeżył tylko on. Podczas II krucjaty, Jonah został wysłany na planetę Aurelia w celach badawczych razem z byłym zastępcą Daviana Thule`a.. Niestety zostali oni zaatakowani przez Eldarską maszynę kroczącą, a Jonah zmuszony był wezwać pomoc. Na ratunek zostali wysłani sierżant Aramus wraz z drużyną uderzeniową, w której skład wchodził Tarkus, Thaddeus i Davian. Od czasu gdy Jonah został uratowany i ponownie postawił nogę na pokładzie statku orbitalnego, służył już na rozkaz Gabriela, pod komendą Aramusa. Jednakże podczas III krucjaty służył on ponownie pod Gabrielem, gdzie niestety odniósł bardzo ciężkie rany podczas walki z Księciem mrocznych bogów, którym stał się Azariah Kyras. Po tych wydarzeniach został mianowany Naczelnym Kronikarzem Krwawych Kruków i brał udział w min. Bitwie o Cyprus-Ultima i kampani na Acheron. thumbGordian Gordian służył pod komendą Daviana Thule'a od czasów rozpoczęcia walk na Kronusie jako zakonny, jak również osobisty Konsyliarz. Przez kolejne lata służył swemu zakonowi, aż przyszło mu wziąć udział w walce po raz ostatni, gdy na pokładzie Armageddonu, dokonał sekwencji autodestrukcji pośród statków floty roju, która przybyła się pożywić. Jednak na wiele dni przed swoją ostatnią walką, był odpowiedzialny, za utrzymacie kapitana Daviana w stazie, po czym utworzenie antidotum, jak wraz z pomocą Martellusa umieszczenie go w Drednocie, dzięki czemu dalej mógł walczyć za Imperium. Niestety niewiadomym jest to czy Gordian zdążył opuścić statek nim ten wybuchł. Apollo Diomedes Diomedes był dowódcą gwardii honorowej Mistrza zakonu, wówczas Azariaha Kyrasa. Jednak zanim to się stało był on dowódcą I kompanii zakonu przez dwa stulecia. To dzięki temu, że jednego dnia zniszczył orkowe waaagh i zabił orkowego herszta, a także zgładził czarnoksiężnika chaosu, dostał awans na kapitana gwardii honorowej. Stał się wtenczas osobą publiczną, która w imię mistrza zakonu wykonywała rozkazy. Podczas II krucjaty, przybył on i ustanowił bazę polową Argus. Po czym zaczął wdrażać plan zbierania wojsk w celu wyruszenia na krucjatę, pomimo tego iż czarny legion zaatakował planety rekrutacyjne. Dopiero pod koniec krucjaty, gdy Gabriel Angelos, a także wspierające go jednostki uznano za zdrajców. I gdy Aramus wraz z oddziałem dokonali desantu w celu zabicia Splugawionej części gwardii, a także zyskania kodów, dowiedział się on że mistrz zakonu jest zdrajcą, lecz w to nie wierzył. Gdy dziesięć lat później podczas III krucjaty powrócił do sektora, uwierzył dopiero gdy zobaczył nagranie wiadomości od Kyrasa w którym chwali on splugawionych gwardzistów. Przybywa on na Cyrene niedługo po Gabrielu, gdzie ten ruszył aby zniszczyć Kyrasa. Diomedes ostatecznie wraz ze wojownikami walczącymi u jego boku, pokonują demonicznego księcia Kyrasa, po czym Diomedes zabiera mocno okaleczone ciało Gabriela Angelosa. Niedługo potem, Gabriel zostaje mistrzem zakonu. On sam zostaje Kapelanem i wraz z Jonah Orion oraz Mistrzem Zakonu Gabriel Angelos wyruszają na Acheron by zdobyć mistyczną włócznie Khaina. Kapitan Indrick Boreale Kapitan ten służył i uczył się pod okiem Gabriela Angelosa, po czym został wysłany do systemu Kaurava, który miał podbić w imię zakonu. Krwawe Kruki oddały mu do dyspozycji nie mniej niż pięć kompanii. Boreale postanowił, że nie będzie uzależniał swoich jednostek od naziemnych umocnień, takich jak okopy czy ciężkie wieżyczki, a pozostawi swoich braci na statkach orbitalnych, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie, szybko i skutecznie zaatakować wroga, w każdym zakątku planety. Niestety, mało jest informacji na temat działań na Kauravie. Wiadome jest jednak jedno: przez niekompetencje Indricka, zakon stracił wielu braci bitewnych, jak określił to Cyrus. Mistrz Zakonu Moriah Niewiele wiadomo na temat potężnego kronikarza Krwawych Kruków o imieniu Moriah. Był on mistrzem Azariaha Kyrasa. Opisane w librarium zdolności świadczą o tym iż był on Wielkim Kronikarzem, a także Mistrzem Zakonu. Znane nam są ostatnie chwile życia Wielkiego Kronikarza, który to dokonał żywota ok 1000 lat temu. W czasie ostatniej bitwy o planetę Aurelia, która była stolicą podsektora o tej samej nazwie, Moriah wraz z braćmi zakonnymi i swym uczniem ruszyli szturmem na potężną twierdzę swego zakonu, która znajdowała się teraz w rękach Marines Chaosu. Dowodził nimi Wielki Nieczysty o imieniu Ulikar. W czasie ostatniej bitwy potężni Astartes niszczyli heretyków by wedrzeć się do legowiska demona. Tam oddawali życie jeden po drugim by przegnać demona. Walka wydawała się być bezsensowna, gdyż śmierć braci jedynie wzmacniała Ulikara. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę. Jego uczeń nie był jednak tak potężny jak mistrz. Nie mógł zniszczyć osłabionego demona, więc zamknął go w psionicznym więzieniu. Planeta przepadła, zmieniając się w sopel lodu a kampania została przegrana. Rekluzjarcha Mikelus thumb|Rekluzjarcha Mikelus.Był to starszy rangą kapelan, który służył pod komendą Daviana Thule'a na Kronusie, gdzie inspirował swych braci słowem do lepszej walki jak również wspomagał ich własną bronią, przez niemalże całą kampanię. Niestety, poległ podczas walki z nekronami w nekrońskich katakumbach, podczas obrony ładunku, który miał zawalić katakumby. Pośmiertnie odznaczony za zabicie, a właściwie zniszczenie, Lorda Nekronów. Jednak nie było to jego zasługą, lecz Daviana Thule'a, gdyż Mikelus dawno już poległ od odniesionych ran. Wszyscy, którzy byli wystarczająco blisko, mogli to zobaczyć. Mimo to, żaden z Kruków, nie miał nic przeciwko temu aby w taki sposób uhonorować i upamiętnić Rekluzjarchę za pomoc i oddanie względem zakonu jak i braci. Honorius Trythos Przed uhonorowaniem sarkofagiem Drednota znany jako Kapitan Trythos. W zakonie bardzo dobrze znany z tego, że służył w Szwadronach Śmierci, jak również z jednej misji w 999.M38, w której to został ciężko ranny, a mimo to pozyskał kawałek broni Avatara światostatku Biel-Tan, z którego to później utworzono, Pogromcę Bogów, młot na demony, którym to posługuje się Kapitan, obecnie Mistrz Zakonu, Gabriel Angelos. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu został zabrany, niestety odniesione rany były zbyt wielkie i trzeba było umieścić go w drednocie. Po czym odesłano go do zakonu, gdzie po trzech tysiącach lat ponownie postawił swoją stopę, tym razem w drednocie, na Tartarusie. Niestety podczas jednej z wielu bitew w których walczył został zniszczony. Krwawe Kruki zmuszone były pozostawić pancerz, jak również ciało brata, nim planetę pochłonie osnowa. Dopiero gdy Planeta ponownie wyszła z osnowy, ekspedycja zakonu poleciała na planetę, a pancerz Trythosa zastała w miejscu i w takim samym stanie w jakim zmuszeni byli ją pozostawić. Ostatecznie odzyskano, niestety martwego, brata i pancerz, który to oczekuje aby przyjąć i utrzymywać przy życiu kolejnego brata, który zostanie śmiertelnie ranny. Markus "Poczciwy" Nostrum Dowódca II Kompanii Krwawych Kruków, dowodził nią z oddaniem przez czterysta lat, walczyć z wrogami Imperium niemalże na całym jego terenie. Niestety został on ciężko ranny podczas bitwy o Yalhę przez co umieszczono go w sarkofagu Drednota. Przez kolejne dwieście lat walczył dalej, z takim samym ogromnym zapałem co wcześniej. Niestety brał udział w IV Krucjacie o Gwiazdę Halo i trzymał samotnie flankę w jednej z bitew został zniszczony przez atakujących ją xenos. Pozostawił po sobie potężną osobistą relikwię, młot energetyczny, który podobnie jak on, zwie się Poczciwym. Galan Był to Konsyliarz V Kompanii, który wraz z braćmi wyruszył na wyprawę ekspedycyjną, która dowodził, na pokład Sądu Zgnilizny, zbitki statków podróżującego po systemach i osnowie. Podczas pobytu na nim walczyli oni ze znajdującymi się tam tyranidami i demonami. Aż w końcu odnaleźli tam inną osobę, której nawet się nie spodziewali odnaleźć. Odnaleźli oni zaginionego ucznia Moriaha, Azariaha Kyrasa. Zdarzenie to było wielkim zaskoczeniem i dość wielką radością, zwłaszcza, że Kyras, po tym gdy stracili już wszystkie nadajniki i musieli się wycofać, dzielnie stawiał z nimi czoła niebezpieczeństwu. Wielu braci zginęło podczas tej wyprawy, a sam Galan został opętany przez demona, co było częścią umowy Kyrasa zawartej z Ulkairem. Później, gdy Kyras został Mistrzem wypełnił swoją Gwardię Honorową samymi heretykami, nie licząc Diomedesa, który był jedynym lojalistą. Dopiero podczas II Krucjaty Aureliańskiej, Aramus wraz z swoją drużyną uderzeniową pokonują Opętanego Galana, który ostatkami sił dziękuje wojownikom za uwolnienie go od demona, potwierdza zapiski i informacje które zdobyły Kruki na Temat Kyrasa, po czym wyzwolony Galan umiera. Olivarr thumb|251pxBył młodym sierżantem Krwawych Kruków, który brał udział w obronie Cyprus-Ultima. Pod wodzą samego Mistrza Zakonu Gabriela Angelosa udało im się pokonać Zielonoskórych, choć sam Angelos przekazał mu dowództwo i wraz z Cyrusem wodzony głosami zszedł pod ziemię, w katakumby. Gdy ten nie wracał, Olivarr i Tarkus wraz z grupą ratunkową, za przyzwoleniem Wielkiego Kronikarza Jonaha, wylądowali na powierzchni i oprócz Orków spotkali Eldarów. Olivarr i Tarkus odnaleźli Mistrza, lecz wpadli przy tym w pułapkę Proroka Loranela, lecz na ich szczęście Gabriel zdąrzył się przebudzić i udało im się pokonać xenos. Następnie rozdzielili się - Angelos wyruszył na pomoc Martellusowi i Cyrusowi, którzy byli atakowani przez Orków, a dwoje sierżantów wyruszyło na poszukiwanie zbiegłego Proroka. Niestety Olivarr został zdradzieccko zamordowany przez Eldara, który sam pokrótce został zabity przez Tarkusa. Zdrajcy. Są to, a raczej były to, lojalne Krwawe Kruki które uległy zgubnym mocom chaosu i z własnej woli ściśle z nimi współpracowały na rzecz wrogów Imperium. Należą do nich: Mistrz Zakonu Azariah Kyras Azariah Kyras był uczniem poprzedniego mistrza zakonu, Azariaha Moriaha, dzięki któremu stał się biegły w sztukach magicznych i u którego szkolił się aż do jego śmierci. Gdy ten umarł, Azariah wiedząc, że nie posiada jeszcze tak wielkiej mocy jak mistrz, zamknął zranionego demona w więzieniu we wnętrzu planety Aurelia. Po czym sama planeta, wraz z wieloma rannymi, w tym Moriahem, jak również ocalałymi, jak Kyras, została wchłonięta przez osnowę. Wiele lat później, podczas wyprawy na odwiedzający jeden z systemów w sektorze, sąd zgnilizny. Azariah Kyras został odnaleziony podczas ekspedycji, z której ostatecznie powrócił witany z ogromną radością, a większość, lecz nie wszyscy, wiwatowali na jego cześć, upraszając jednocześnie aby został on Mistrzem Zakonu, na co ostatecznie się zgodził. Pośród tych, którzy nie mogli uwierzyć w tak niesamowity powrót Kyrasa, był Gabriel Angelos. Wierzyli oni, że w powrót Kyrasa zamieszane są zgubne moce, co ostatecznie okazało się prawdą, podczas końca drugiej Aureliańskiej. Najpewniej wówczas opętał go demon maladictum, uwolniony przez Angelosa na Tartarusie. To Kyras jest odpowiedzialny za wysłanie i celowe wymordowanie regimentu gwardii Imperialnej na Kronusie, po czym sam przybył i oglądał rzeź jakiej zakon dokonał. To również on przeciągnął Avitusa na stronę chaosu i uczynił szpiegiem w kompanii Daviana. Ostatecznie, Kyras oddał się zgubnym mocom w całości, poświęcając cały sektor Aurelia, wraz ze wszystkimi planetami, na rzecz krwawego boga, dzięki czemu otrzymał postać demonicznego księcia. Prowadził on swe działania ze zniszczonego domu Angelosa, z planety Cyrene, gdzie został pokonany podczas ostatecznego szturmu, w którym zginęła większa część kompanii Gabriela, a on sam został ciężko ranny. Po tym, jak udało się zabić Kyrasa i demona wewnątrz jego ciała, zakon przystąpił do wykonania czystek wewnątrz własnej struktury, niemal doszczętnie się niszcząc. Jednak przy pomocy wciąż lojalnych Kruków udało się odbudować wspaniałość zakonu. Natomiast Kyras, a raczej jego dusza, wciąż zapewne błąka się po osnowie, myśląc gdzie popełnił błąd, czekając również aż któreś bóstwo odtworzy jego ciało. Isador Akios thumb Urodzony na Cyrene i z rekrutowany w tym samym czasie co Gabriel Angelos. Znający się z nim na długo przed tym, jak został kapitanem, jak również jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Znany ze swojej nienagannej służby w imię zakonu w III Kompanii zakonu. Popierał decyzję Gabriela odnośnie incydentu, który miał miejsce na ich macierzystej planecie Cyrene. Lojalny zakonowi, aż do czasu walk na Tartarusie, kiedy to czarnoksiężnik Sindri, wielokrotnie nawiedzał go, powoli przeciągając na stronę chaosu. Co, niestety, się udało, a sam Isador oszalał na punkcie Maladictum. Inkwizytor, który wówczas im towarzyszył, tak bardzo był przekonany, że to Gabriel jest zdrajcą, że nie był w stanie w porę zobaczyć zepsucia, które ogarnęło Kronikarza. Sindri miał jednak inne plany i wykorzystał Akiosa do spowolnienia Krwawych Kruków. Ostatecznie został stracony za zdradę przez swego starego przyjaciela Gabriela, który z ciężkim sercem pociągnął za spust swego pistoletu boltowego. Poprzez tę egzekucję, stał się on symbolem i przestrogą dla wielu Kruków i gwardzistów. Gdyż karą za zdradę jest śmierć. Sierżant Avitus Avitus pochodzi z Calderis. Nienawidzi gwardzistów imperialnych, albowiem pewien regiment notorycznie wyłudzał od ludności cywilnej przeróżne rzeczy, twierdząc że jest to podatek na rzecz Imperium. Sierżant ten jest, a raczej był dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, podczas wyprawy na Kronusa, gdzie radował się podczas zabijania Gwardzistów w zatoce Wiktorii. Podczas I krucjaty z orkowych łap ratuje go Aramus wraz z Tarkusem i Cyrusem. Gdzie przez resztę krucjaty dowodzi on również drużyną dewastatorów, pod komendą Aramusa. Podczas II krucjaty Avitus także jest dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, jednakże z czasem jego bracia dowiadują się o zdrajcy, a później kto nim jest w zakonie i pracuje na rzecz czarnego legionu. Zdrajcą okazuje się być Avitus, który zostaje zabity przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Tarkusa, i wspieranych przez niego braci, Aramusa i Cyrusa. O ile jego ciało zostało zniszczone, to jego dusza jest w osnowie, a jeśli bogom się zachce odtworzą jego ciało, będzie on wówczas walczyć dalej na rzecz chaosu. Jednak jest to mało prawdopodobne, gdyż nie jest on Lordem, czy jakimś ważniejszym wojownikiem. Relacje z innymi organizacjami Krwawe Kruki nigdy nie były powszechnie lubianym zakonem, głównie ze względu na swoją "amnezję", jak i posiadanie artefaktów innych zakonów w swoich zbrojowniach. Jednakże podczas konfliktu na Kronusie, gdzie Kruki dopuściły się wybicia, lub jak niektórzy twierdzą, rzezi, gwardii imperialnej w Zatoce Victorii, jeszcze większa ilość zakonów zaczęła baczniej je obserwować. * Krwawe Kruki, a Inkwizycja - Krwawe Kruki, jak błędnie mogłoby się wydawać, szczególnie po wydarzeniach mających miejsce podczas mrocznej krucjaty, mają naprawdę dobre stosunki z Inkwizycją. Ich Kronikarzy, zbrojmistrzów czy konsyliarzy, a także braci zwykłych walczących można zobaczyć w Szwadronach Śmierci, specjalnych sił uderzeniowych Ordo Xenos, przystosowanych do walk z obcymi rasami, co czynią z ogromnym doświadczeniem i oddaniem sprawie. Ciekawe stosunki łączą ich również z Szarymi Rycerzami z Ordo Malleus którzy pomagali im, z nieznanych powodów, podczas kampanii na Kronusie. Nie zakwestionowali oni także wyruszenia Kruków do Zatoki Wiktorii, gdzie wówczas doszło do krwawej masakry, jednak nie wiadomo czy w niej uczestniczyli. Zastanawiające jest także powiązanie z Ordo Hereticus, albowiem podczas już III krucjaty aureliańskiej, gdzie korupcja, zepsucie, cała herezja szerzyła się na cały system. Inkwizytor''' Adriastia', nim zaczęto wykonywać exterminatus całego podsektora, poinformowała Krwawe Kruki o czasie pozostałym do jego oczyszczenia. Natomiast samo niszczenie systemu zaczęto od najmniej zaludnionej planety, Tajfuna. Dzięki czemu Kruki, chociaż wiedziały że operacja oczyszczania się zaczęła, zdołały zakończyć herezję, szerzącą się w podsektorze, zabijając swego byłego mistrza zakonu. Oczyszczanie przez Inkwizycję zostało powstrzymane, ze stratą tylko jednej, najmniej zaludnionej planety. * Krwawe Kruki, a Eklezja - Krwawe Kruki, podobnie jak i inne zakony nie uważają Imperatora za boga, lecz za najwspanialszego z ludzi. Chociaż częściej bywa, że uważają go za swojego Ojca i trochę wywyższają jego osobę. Niestety, są to powody przez które dość często dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy nimi, a Eklezją. Mimo wszystko jednak, zakony utrzymują dobre stosunki jeżeli nie chodzi o rozmowy na temat Imperatora. Krwawe Kruki otrzymały jak i przekazały, kilka cennych artefaktów w formie prezentów. * Krwawe Kruki, a Adeptus Mechanicus - Zakon utrzymuje bardzo bliskie kontakty, albowiem Kruki podobnie jak Kapłani Maszyn przemierzają kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy i starożytnych technologii. Dlatego nie raz przytrafić się może że ordo Psykana wyrusza wraz z ekspedycją poszukiwawczą, organizowaną przez Adeptus Mechanicus. * Krwawe Kruki, a inne zakony - Niektóre zakony nie tolerują Kruków poprzez totalny brak wiedzy na swój temat oraz walkę i pokonanie regimentu gwardii imperialnej na Kronusie, a także za ogromne ilości uzbrojenia i artefaktów innych zakonów, w tym własnego, przechowywanych w ich zbrojowni. Do takich zakonów należą Kosmiczne Wilki. Są jednak takie zakony, które nie mają nic do Kruków. * Krwawe Kruki, a Gwardia Imperialna - Wojska Imperium w postaci Gwardii Imperialnej szczególnie dowództwo Segmentum Ultima, pałają dość sporą nienawiścią i niechęcią do zakonu. Głównie przez to, że na Kronusie zakon dopuścił się, wedle ich opinii, masakr i rzezi na Pierwszym regimencie Kronusa, który planetę miał zająć, pomijając przy tym fakt, że Krwawe Kruki nakazały Gwardii Imperialnej wycofać się. Również nie wspomina się o tym, że obsypały sam Regiment licznymi pochwałami i zorganizowały powrót dla pokonanych żołnierzy, zapewniając iż dzielnie i rzetelnie wykonywali swoje rozkazy. Jednakże są i regimenty i dowództwa, które nie pałają nienawiścią do nich. Chociażby wojska Cadiańskie czy żołnierze podsektora Aurelia wraz z Gubernator Derosą na czele. Znane kampanie zakonu Zbrojownia zakonu Zakon Krwawych Kruków, podobnie jak każdy inny zakon Adeptus Astartes aby walczyć z plugawymi zdrajcami, demonami chaosu, xenos czy innymi wrogami Imperium, potrzebuje broni. Wprawdzie ogromne ilości zapisków zakonnych same w sobie są już potężną bronią, ale Kruki potrzebują również uzbrojenia którym można wroga poważniej zranić, zabić i zniszczyć w brutalnej walce. Dlatego jako, że nie posiadają oni własnych planet, a są zakonem poruszającym się we flocie, dowódcy zakonu zmuszeni są podpisywać umowy z Mechanicum, prywatnymi rzemieślnikami czy rozwiązać to we własnym, wprawdzie niewielkim, lecz własnym zakresie. Zakon korzysta z każdej możliwości aby się dozbroić, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo jak dużo będzie potrzeba uzbrojenia dla żołnierzy czy rekrutów. Oczywiście zakon ma jeszcze inne możliwości zdobywania wyposażenia. Mianowicie wymiany uzbrojenia i wiedzy z lojalistycznymi zakonami, jak również uzbrojenie zdobyczne. Np. przejęcie Imperialnego uzbrojenia z rąk orków, czy z rąk zdradzieckich braci. W samej zbrojowni zakonu można znaleźć liczne uzbrojenie, standardowe, modyfikowane, jak również starożytne i starodawne relikty samego zakonu, jak również innych zakonów. Standardowe używane uzbrojenie. Krwawe Kruki do walki za Imperium używają różnorodnego standardowego wyposażenia, które bracia z czasem sami modyfikują na potrzeby misji czy własnego upodobania, przykładowo Dodając celownik optyczny. Do potężnego uzbrojenia jakiego używają Krwawe Kruki zalicza się: Broń do Walki w Zwarciu. Do broni białej, w tym także energetycznej używanej przez Krwawe Kruki zalicza się: *Ostrza Bojowe - Jest to podstawowa broń do walki w zwarciu. *Miecz Łańcuchowy *Miecz Energetyczny *Topór Energetyczny *Rękawica Energetyczna *Pazury Energetyczne *Młot energetyczny - jest to jedna z potężniejszych broni do walki wręcz w arsenale Kruków, a jak wynika z historii kilku Kapitanów, jest ona dość popularna. Niektóre z nich mogą mieć specjalne właściwości jak np. Pogromca Bogów, który będąc młotem energetycznym na demony, radzi sobie lepiej z ich niszczeniem. *Młot Gromu - młoty energetyczne używane przez oddziały terminatorów szturmowych. *Tarcza Bojowa - stosowana przez dowódców *Tarcza Szturmowa - na wyposażeniu Terminatorów Krwawych Kruków. Broń do Walki na Dystans. Do broni dzięki której można walczyć na dystans, bliski, średni i daleki, do których zaliczają się również bronie energetyczne, plazmowe i palne, używane przez Kruki zaliczają się: *Pistolet Boltowy - Jest to lżejsza, mniejsza i jednoręczna wersja boltera. *Bolter *Ciężki Bolter *Bolter Szturmowy *Wyrzutnia rakiet *Strzelby - są one w dużej mierze używane przez rekrutów i Sierżantów nimi dowodzących. *Karabin Snajperski *Działko Szturmowe - jest jedną z broni stosowanych przez Terminatorów lub montowanych na pojazdach. *Miotacz Ognia *Ciężki miotacz ognia - Posługują się nim Terminatorzy. *Ręczny miotacz ognia - Jest dość nieliczna dlatego na jej użycie mogą pozwolić sobie jedynie dowódcy i bohaterowie zakonu. *Pistolet plazmowy *Karabin plazmowy *Działo plazmowe *Pistolet melta - Używany głównie przez dowódców chcących mieć jakąś przewagę przeciwko ciężej opancerzonym celom. *Karabin melta *Multi-melta - Krwawe Kruki posługują się nią tylko w Drednotach. *Granat odłamkowy *Kunsztowny Granat Odłamkowy *Granat Ogłuszający Wyposażenie 'Pancerze' *Pancerz szturmowy - Używane w licznych odmianach, od Mark I do Mark VIII. *Pancerz Taktyczny Drednot - Dostępny jest tylko dla Weteranów I kompanii i osób posiadających honory terminatorskie. *Kaptur Psioniczny - Jest to urządzenie Kronikarzy, zwiększające bardziej ich moce. 'Akcesoria' *Żelazna Aureola - Jest to swego rodzaju generator pola ochronnego. *Plecak Rakietowy *Teleport - Jest to urządzenie, głównie stosowane poprzez jednostki Terminatorów, do poruszania się po polu bitwy, jak również do szybkiego desantu na powierzchnię bez użycia kapsuły desantowej. *Pieczęć Czystości - Zawiera zapisane modlitwy i inkantacje. Pojazdy i konstrukcje Do pojazdów i konstrukcji używanych przez zakon Krwawych Kruków należą: 'Pojazdy naziemne' *Rhino *Razorback *Predator - W wariantach: **Predator "Destructor" **Predator "Annihilator" *Whirlwind Helios *Ścigacz Landa - W wariantach: **Model Tornado **Rozwinięty model Tornado - Adeptus Astartes poszli o krok naprzód i jeszcze ciężej uzbroili model Tornado. **Ścigacz Landa model Tempest *Land Raider - W wariantach: **Model Phobos **Model Redeemer *Drednot - W wariantach: **Mark IV **Mark V 'Pojazdy Powietrzne' *Thunderhawk - w wariantach: **Thunderhawk Transporter *Kapsuła desantowa 'Konstrukcje' *Automatyczna Wieżyczka Tarantula *Przekaźnik orbitalny *Stacjonarna wieżyczka Automatyczna Relikwiarz Sam zakon posiada posiada wiele potężnych, pobłogosławionych, namaszczonych, uhonorowanych i pamiętające dawne czasy, reliktów i artefaktów swojego zakonu, jak również i reliktów innych zakonów w postaci uzbrojenia czy wyposażenia. Ogromna ilość posiadanych artefaktów innych zakonów jest bardzo zaskakująca. Często niemożliwa do osiągnięcia przez zakony sukcesorskie poszczególnych zakonów. Mimo wszystko, Kruki z chęcią i ochotą używają niemalże każdego potężnego uzbrojenia i wyposażenia jakie znajdzie się w ich rękach. A należą do tego: Artefaktyczne uzbrojenie Są to wszystkie bronie jakie krwawe Kruki wytworzyły przez tysiąclecia swojego istnienia, otrzymały szczególne znaczenie w ich historii czy po prostu zostały pobłogosławione przez zbrojmistrzów i Kapelanów lub wysławiły się wraz z bratem wojownikiem który ich używał. Należą do tego: #Bicz na obcych - Jest to ciężki bolter który został powierzony Sierżantowi Brinowi, który jako drugi z zakonu Krwawych Kruków udał się na służbę w szwadronach śmierci. W czasie jego wiernej służby broń widziała wiele i zabiła nie jednego wroga. Broń wraz z Brinem powróciła ze służby z trzema błogosławieństwami Inkwizytorów. #Czyściciel Grobowców - Jest to kunsztowny Karabin plazmowy, służący w zakonie od stuleci. Sam karabin jak i używający go młody brat, obecnie Sierżant Damon, są świadkami śmiałego ataku na katakumby nekronów pod płaskowyżem Thur'Arbis, jak również maskary zakonu na Kauravie. #Furia Argentusa - Sierżant Argentus, walczący u boku zakonu Salamander, został nagrodzony, zaraz po zakończeniu drugiej wojny o Armageddon, potężnym bolterem przystosowanym również do tego aby wystrzeliwać potężne pociski zwane smoczymi. #Herold Wojny - Jest to legendarny pistolet plazmowy, który służby Krwawym Krukom od wieków. Wszystkie archiwalne zapiski twierdzą, że każda trwająca nawet miesiącami bitwa, w chwili użycia tej broni zamieniała się z prostego ataku w potężnej wielkości oblężenie. Podobno w ślad za tym pistoletem chodzi bitewna zawierucha. #Krwawa Rękawica - Wydawać by się mogło, że jest to zwyczajna rękawica energetyczna. Jednakże, młody Sierżant Karolus, który nią władał, wykazał się ogromnym oddaniem za sprawę. Gdy zawiódł generator pola, on zamiast wycofać się z walk i dokonać napraw, walczył nią dalej, aż do końca samej mrocznej krucjaty. Ostatecznie, gdy broń wróciła do zbrojowni aby można było ją naprawić, na niej samej były ślady krwi każdego przeciwnika z jakim Kruki musiały się zmierzyć. Ostatecznie, reaktywowano generator, który już nigdy nie zawiódł, a same ślady krwi zostały na niej pozostawione na cześć Sierżanta Karolusa. #Lacna Gniewnego Świtu - Jest to potężna wyrzutnia rakiet, która tak właściwie jest od dawna zakonną relikwią. Była świadkiem wielu krwawych walk i zniszczyła niezliczone liczby pojazdów. Ostatnie jej znane użycie przez Krwawe Kruki, a właściwie IX kompanie, datuje się na kampanie na Kauravie, gdzie podczas śmiałego ataku na wojska Dominium Tau, zniszczyła ona trzydzieści pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych i pancerzy Crisis, nim nad Łagodnymi Wzgórzami wzeszło słońce. #Lewa Ręka Gabriela - Jest to pistolet boltowy Gabriela Angelosa, który to porzucił z obrzydzeniem zaraz po własnoręcznie przeprowadzonej egzekucji swojego dobrego przyjaciela Isadora Akinosa, który oddał się mrocznym potęgom. Ostatecznie, bracia znaleźli pistolet i przywrócili ten artefakt do zakonnej zbrojowni. #Lewa Ręka Sprawiedliwości - Jest to liczący sobie kilka tysięcy lat, artefaktyczny pistolet plazmowy, który niektórzy badacze datują nawet na okres Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperatora. I nic w tym dziwnego, gdyż Mechanicum poświęciło na samo jego stworzenie lwią część swojego żywota. Opisano liczne modlitwy wysławiające samą broń. Jednakże najlepsze w tym jest to, że pistolet ten jeszcze ani razu nie uległ żadnej usterce i działa, przez cały swój długi żywot, bez zarzutu. #Łamacz Czaszek - Jest to kunsztownie wykonana rękawica energetyczna, którą jeden z braci, Kapitan Haines, dokonał bohaterskich czynów. Albowiem przez sto czterdzieści godzin wysiłku, bezustannej walki, bronił on niewinnych cywili Vernun przed zdradzieckimi Marines z Legionu Pożeraczy Światów. Wówczas, zamordował on nieprzeliczone setki przeciwników i zniszczył kilka przerażających drednotów. #Młot Bezimiennego. - Jest to kunsztownie wykonany młot na demony, dzierżony poprzez Aramusa, najmłodszego z zakonnych dowódców, który tym młotem pokonał Ulkaira. Sama broń, po długich walkach zaginęła w II Krucjacie Aureliańskiej. Jednakże relikwia ta została szczęśliwie odnaleziona dziesięć lat później by ponownie służyć na chwałę zakonu. #Młot Prawdy - Jest to potężny młot energetyczny, który w walce z Eldarskimi korsarzami posłużył Kapelanowi Goregowi do zabicia Eldarskiego Kapitana, zaraz po tym, jak otrzymał go od Kapitana kompanii, który zobaczył iż Kapelanowi wytrącono z rąk broń. Ostatecznie sam młot poświęcono jako relikwię zakonu. #Niekończący się Grad Zniszczenia - Jest to ciężki Bolter, który pokazuje prawdziwą determinację Marines. II kompania walczyła z Tyranidami, niszcząc kolejne fale atakujących ich xenoformów, których ciała powoli piętrzyły się wkoło drużyny, oczekując na pomoc i ratunek. Ostatni z konających w walce braci wciąż trzymał palec na spuście tego boltera. #Ostrze Aleksjana. - Jest to legendarny kunsztowny miecz energetyczny używany niemalże przez mitycznego już bohatera Krwawych Kruków Aleksjana. Ostrze samego miecza dosłownie iskrzy od zabójczej energii przepływającej przez niego. Ponownego użycia go w walce dostąpił Davian Thule, mogąc posługiwać się nim podczas mrocznej krucjaty na Kronusie. #Ostrze Męczennika - Jest to używane przez dawnego Mistrza zakonu Azariaha Moriaha. Rzadko wyjmowane z zakonnego relikwiarza i dawane do rąk tylko tym, którzy naprawdę zasłużyli na jego dzierżenie. #Pięść Beliala - Jest to kunsztowna i artefaktyczna rękawica energetyczna terminatora. Została ona utworzona na cześć Kapitana I Kompanii Mrocznych Aniołów zwanej Skrzydłem Śmierci. Sama rękawica została zgubiona kilka tysięcy lat temu na Meridianie zaraz po pierwszym oczyszczeniu iglicy Legis. Na szczęście odnalazła się aby ponownie służyć na chwałę zakonu. #Poczciwy Młot - Jest to artefaktyczny młot energetyczny używany przez cztery stulecia przez dowódcę II Kompanii Kapitana Marcusa Nostuma. Broń ta, nosząca osobistą heraldykę Kapitana, trafiła do relikwiarza. #Pogromca Bogów. - Jest to potężny Relikt, młot na demony, będący w posiadaniu Krwawych Kruków. Stworzony z kawałka broni Avatara którego w M38 przywołali Eldarzy aby uwięzić na Tatarusie potężnego demona chaosu.Ostatecznie w 999.M41. Gabriel Angelos, będący jeszcze Kapitanem III Kompanii, otrzymuje tę potężną broń od Inkwizytora Totha, który to wierzy, że to właśnie Gabriel będzie tym, który pokona Czarnoksiężnika Chaosu który z pomocą Maladictum, więzienia wielkiego demona, stał się nim sam. Sam młot wiernie służy Krwawym Krukom będąc wciąż dzierżonym od tamtej pory przez Gabriela. Przynosi on zgubę każdemu heretykowi i demonowi, który ośmieli się stanąć na drodze Krukom. #Potęga Moriaha - Jest to kunsztowny kostur psioniczny, używany przez mistrza zakonu Moriaha. Dziwnym trafem, jego uczeń, który również stał się Mistrzem zakonu, "odesłał" kostur z librarium. Na szczęście sama broń ponownie znalazła się w zakonie. #Pungus Terminus - Jest to potężna rękawica energetyczna terminatora, jedna z wielu potężnych broni stworzonych przez Zbrojmistrza Isaaka Jordanosa, która została przekazana, wraz z innymi liczącymi wiele setek, a nawet tysiące lat artefaktami, Krwawym Krukom przed jego ostatnią pielgrzymką na Marsa. #Ręka Imperatora - Jest to starożytny Bolter którego powstanie datuje się na pierwsze dni Wielkiej Krucjaty. Czczony już podczas Herezji Horusa. Sam bolter przebywał na okręcie flagowym samego Imperatora. #Sanctus Mortis - Jest to wyjątkowy, ogromny, dwuręczny topór energetyczny o dwóch, niesymetrycznych względem siebie ostrzach. Bogato zdobiony i będący kolejną świętą relikwią należącą do zakonu. Korzystać z niej mogą tylko najbardziej znani i wysławieni bohaterowie Gwardii Honorowej. Już sam widok przecinanego wroga tym majestatycznym toporem sprawia, że w żołnierzy potrafi wstąpić nowa siła, pchająca ich do dalszej walki. #Spadająca Gwiazda - Jest to dość standardowy, chociaż wizualnie lepiej wyglądający, młot energetyczny. Jego użycie w jeden z bitew było tak imponujące, że podsłuchana, późniejsza rozmowa, Mekaniaka Grunna z Krfawyh Toporuf brzmiała następująco: ''"Mam dla was zgadywanke. Jak jezdeś w cienżaruwie i jest git, to co mosze na niom spaść? Meteoryt czy jeden z tyh czaskajoncych muotuw czowiekuf? Myźlcie szypko!" #Sprawiedliwe Piekło - Jest to ciężki miotacz ognia przeznaczony do użytku przez brata w pancerzu Terminatorskim. Co ciekawe, strumienie ognia wystrzeliwane z tej broni są cechują się szczególną intensywnością, którą przypisuje się temu, że używał jej kiedyś jeden z Custodes. #Światło Zbawienia - Podczas walk na Tartarusie, brat Eason widząc nacierający czołg zdrajców, chwycił pierwszą lepsza broń i strzelił. Strzał, jak i broń, później uznano za poprowadzoną przez samego Imperatora, gdyż ładunek plazmowy nie tylko przebił się przez pancerz, ale i spopielił całą załogę. #Ukryta Zagłada Próżnych - Jest to kunsztowny karabin snajperski stworzony prze samego rzemieślnika Jordanosa. Jej kunszt jest tak wielki, a sama broń tak ceniona, że jest używana do walki tylko i wyłącznie za pozwoleniem samego Mistrza Zakonu. #Warcząca Nienawiść - Jest to artefaktyczny, liczący sobie ponad trzy tysiące lat miecz łańcuchowy używany do walki w zwarciu przez samego Azariaha Vidya'ę. Sama broń, po awansie Azairaha, brała udział w kolejnych konfliktach w których tylko zakon mógł wziąć udział. #Wyrzutnia Gwiazd - Utworzone w legendarnych kuźniach na Marsie, wedle zakonnych Kronikarzy, w M32. Wspaniałe i dokładne wykonanie części sprawia, że pojedyncza wystrzelona kula plazmy jest porównywalna jedynie do wybuchu gwiazdy. #Zajadłe Ostrze - Jest to stworzony i pobłogosławiony przez samego Azariaha VIdyę miecz energetyczny. Co więcej, miecz posiada własne pole ochronne, dzięki czemu osłania on nim dzierżącego go użytkownika. #Zemsta Dorna - Jest to potężny młot energetyczny. Relikt ten został uświęcony podczas 12 Czarnej Krucjaty, gdy to jeden z krążowników liniowych Krwawych Kruków wysunął się daleko od bezpiecznych Imperialnych pozycji i ruszył w pościg za okrętem Czarnego Legionu w celu jego zniszczenia. #Zwiastun Nadziei - Gdy Krwawe Kruki walczyły na Tartarusie, niemalże większa część populacji planety, podobnie jak ich trzech najbardziej zaufanych Kronikarzy oddało się chaosowi. Kilka chwil przed wymarszem Krwawych Kruków do Llouvre Mar jedna z młodych nowicjuszek z zakonu szpitalnego podeszła do Srogiego Kruka szykującego się do drogi, położyła dłoń na jego bolterze i prostym błogosławieństwem pokazała, że jednak wciąż jest za co i dla kogo walczyć. #Zwiastun Zniszczenia - Jest to ciężki Bolter MK IIID zajmujący szczególne miejsce w zakonie i w 9 kompanii zakonu, która ma najwięcej drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia. Ostatnie jego znane użycie było na Raju Rahe. Artefaktyczne Wyposażenie. Są to wszystkie pancerze i ich elementy, w tym nawet pieczęci czystości które są ogromną częścią zakonnej histori, lub podobnie jak broń odegrały w niej specjalną rolę. #Błogosławiona Klatka - Ten artefaktyczny pancerz taktyczny drednot został wysłane przed samo oblicze Imperatora w M38. Tylko najlepsi wojownicy zakonu mają możliwość ubrania. Ci którzy go noszą, a także ci którzy przebywają w pobliżu tego pancerza, szczególnie Kronikarze, mówią, że emanuje on cząstką mocy Imperatora. #Chorągiew Azariaha - Jest to sztandar który dzierżył sam Azariah Vindya, legendarny Heros i Mistrz Zakonu, którego pochodzenie jak i los spowija nieznany nawet Krukom, całuj tajemnicy. Sztandar jest unikalnym artefaktem, który nosić mogą jedynie najlepsze Kruki. #Grobowiec Czempionów - Jest to świetnego wykonania artefaktyczny pancerz Drednota, wykonany metodą nieznaną już Imperium, a nawet Krukom, od dwóch tysięcy lat. Tylko najwięksi bohaterowie i czempioni mogą dostąpić zaszczytu przywdziania tej powłoki. #Honor Krwawych Kruków. - Jest to legendarny pancerz terminatorski, niestety był on używany przez wielu plugawych zdrajców prze co sam został dość mocno spaczony, będąc światkiem rozlewu krwi własnych braci. Ostatnim zdradzieckim użytkownikiem tego pancerza był Avitus, który poległ na Aureli z rąk swych dawnych kompanów. Ostatecznie, sam pancerz został oczyszczony. Osoby go używające wyczuwają w nim energię. Jakby sam pancerz chciał odkupić winy swoich dawnych właścicieli. #Korona Honoru - Powiada się, że ta licząca sobie kilka tysięcy lat Aureola, zawierająca oznaczenia zakonnego libraium, Imperatora i Cyrene, został stworzony pod samym okiem Wielkiego Ojca, Azariaha Vidya. #Kruczy Pancerz - Jest to unikatowy rodzaj pancerza szturmowego stworzony przez członków Adeptus Mechanicum dla Kapitana VII Kompanii w M37, jako dowód owocnej współpracy. #Krypta Kapitana Trythosa - Jest to potężny sarkofag drednota, w który został zamknięty jeden z wspanialszych braci zakonu, Trythos. Rok po tym jak planeta Tartarus opuściła osnowę, ekspedycja ze zbrojmistrzem Brennanem na czele wyruszyła aby odzyskać potężną maszynę tam gdzie zakon musiał ją pozostawić. Powrót do zakonu był ogromnym poruszeniem. Część tego potężnego liczącego ponad trzy tysiące lat pancerza została przekuta w pancerz terminatorski. #Laury Hadriana - Jest to potężna i starodawna Aureola z tajemniczych młodych dni zakonu. Została ona znaleziona w jednej ze skrytek zakonnych na planecie Hadriana. #Obsydianowy Kruk - Sam Azariah Vidya stworzył go z krwi zabitych wrogów. Artefakt emanuje mocą, która wzmacnia każdego używającego go Kronikarza. Samo przebywanie w jej pobliżu wzmacnia siłę woli. #Opancerzenie Jordanosa - Jest to jedna z relikwii stworzonych przez Zbrojmistrza Jordanosa i przekazana Krwawym Krukom. Pancerz ten, jest o wiele lżejszy i odporniejszy od innych przy czym tak bardzo nie krępuje ruchów wojownika go noszącego. #Pancerz Vandei - Jest to pancerz którego powierzchnię pokrywają liczne zwycięstwa i akty męstwa jakich dopuścili się jego użytkownicy. Jednakże sam pancerz został odnaleziony w relikwiarzu na Kronusie, gdzie tylko czekał na przybycie Krwawych Kruków. #Pancerz Azariaha. - Jest to dawny pancerz Mistrza zakonu Azariaha, przyodziany ponownie przez brata Karolusa, który to, rozbiwszy się za liniami Dominum, bronili dzielnie pozycji rozbitego Thunderhawka, do czasu aż zostali bezpiecznie ewakuowani. Dowodzona w tym czasie przez sierżanta drużyna taktyczna pokonała do tego czasu całą kadrę łowców. #Pancerz Czystości - Jest to artefaktyczny pancerz szturmowy noszony niemalże przez mitycznego już bohatera zakonu Byronusa. Sam pancerz posiada wiele odznaczeń i pieczęci czystości w uznaniu dla czystości genoziarna zakonu. #Pas Azariaha - Jest to pięknie zdobiony pas utrzymany w kolorach złotych z grawerunkiem Krwawych Kruków. Noszony przez samego Mistrza zakonu Azariaha i przekazywany wspaniałym dowódcom. #Płaszcz Kronusa - Na powierzchni tego pancerza wyryto zapiski dotyczące każdej bitwy na Kronusie. Dzięki spostrzegawczości Konsyliarza, który dostrzegł ryciny, pancerz później trafił do zakonnych Kapelanów, którzy licznie go pobłogosławili i uczynili zakonną relikwią. #Płaszcz Kruka - Jest to kunsztownie wykonany pancerz szturmowy, na którym każdy grawerunek, każda rycina i każde malowidło przedstawiają ważne kampanie i bitwy zakonu. Można więc rzecz, że jest to pancerz historii zakonu. #Płaszcz Wielkiego Ojca. - Jest to potężny pancerz szturmowy używany przez Wielkiego Ojca, jednego z najwspanialszych Mistrzów zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Obejmując posadę Mistrza zakonu w M37. Azariah Vindya otrzymał stworzony specjalnie dla niego pancerz taktyczny Drednot, pozostawiając swój poprzedni pancerz. Jego płaszcz otrzymał wiele błogosławieństw i liczne litanie wysławiające jeszcze liczniejsze zwycięstwa. Po czym, ostatecznie, sam pancerz został przystosowany do użytku przez zwyczajnych wojowników, którzy nie byli psionikami. #Przeznaczenie Janusa - Jest to pancerz szturmowy, który został uświęcony i trafił do zakonnego relikwiarza honorując w ten sposób jego dawnego posiadacza, który płacąc najwyższą cenę, płacąc swym życiem aby pokonać Knarloka, przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Kruków. #Skrzydła Anioła Śmierci - Jest to artefaktyczny, starożytny plecak rakietowy Mark VI, który jest jedną z relikwii z młodych, tajemniczych dni zakonu. Mimo iż używa on starych turbin, to regularne modlitwy, naprawy i mądre używanie sprawiają, że spisuje się on lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny, nawet najnowszy model plecaka rakietowego. #Starożytny Teleport - Jest to jedna ze starszych relikwii jakie posiadają Krwawe Kruki. Samo jego powstanie datuje się na czasy wielkiej Krucjaty. Jednakże wiele zakonów powątpiewa aby sam zakon był w stanie posiadać tak potężną i tak wieloletnią relikwię w swej zbrojowni. #Wieczna Krucjata - Jest to nowo powstały pancerz terminatorski, który nikt nie nazwałby artefaktem, gdyby nie fakt, że dość spora część tego pancerza terminatorskiego to elementy pochodzące z pancerza drednota Kapitana Trythosa. #Zbroja Azariaha - Zgodnie z zapiskami Libraium, ten liczący sobie kilka tysięcy lat potężny pancerz terminatorski, tylko raz ubrany przez Wielkiego Ojca, zaraz po tym jak objął stanowisko Mistrza Zakonu, zgubił się w dość krótkim po działaniach zakonu w sektorze Gothic. Szczęśliwym trafem, zbroja ta odnalazła się podczas I krucjaty Aureliańskiej w podsektorze Aurelia, co zakon zawdzięcza błogosławieństwu Imperatora i Wielkiego Ojca. #Złoty Pancerz Strażników - Ten wspaniały prastary pancerz jest jednym z najbardziej cenionych i czczonych artefaktów w Imperium. Trudno się dziwić, gdyż twierdzi się, że był noszony przez jednego z Custodes, który wyruszył wraz z Imperatorem na Mściwego Ducha. Samo pojawienie się Marine w tym pancerzu sprawia, że on, jak i otaczający go żołnierze, potrafią wytrzymać i przezwyciężyć nawet najcięższe obrażenia. Relikty innych zakonów i organizacji. Do reliktów i potężnych artefaktów innych zakonów, zdobytych podczas wymian zakonnych czy odnalezionych we wrogiej zbrojowni albo otrzymanych w podarku, należą: #Corona Tempestus - Jest to artefaktyczna aureola stworzona na planecie Gryphonne IV, przebywała i służyła swoją mocą w wielu zakonach, ostatnimi jej posiadaczami był zakon Salamander, który przegrał ją w turnieju poprzedzającym Trzecią wojnę o Armageddon. #Dar Marsa - Jest to bogato zdobiony licznymi ornamentami pancerz szturmowy, wykonany przez Kapłanów Maszyny w darze dla Kruków. Przywiózł go powracający ze szkolenia na Marsie Zbrojmistrz Martellus. Mimo iż wielu próbowało dowiedzieć się od Zbrojmistrza czymże Kruki zasłużyły sobie na taki prezent, to jeszcze nikomu nie udało się uzyskać odpowiedzi. #Oczyszczający Prezent Piekieł - Jest to kunsztownego wykonania ciężki miotacz ognia, który został stworzony przez Zbrojmistrzów zakonu Salamander. Został wręczony Tarkusowi w uznaniu dla jego oddania zakonowi i wiary w Imperium podczas jego pielgrzymki nim otrzymał stopień Sierżanta. #Pazury Krwawego Kruka - Krucza Gwardia podarowała w prezencie artefaktyczne pazury energetyczne stworzone na podobieństwo tych używanych przez Kapitana Shrike, zaraz po zakończeniu Oczyszczania Buckley. #Pięść Rogala - Legenda głosi, że ten specyficznego kształtu młot został stworzony przez samego Rogala Dorna, Patriarchę legionu, obecnie zakonu, Imperialnych pięści. Pojedyncze uderzenie tym artefaktem jest w stanie roztrzaskać wroga który ośmieli się stanąć przed osobą która go dzierży. O czym mógł się przekonać Kapitan Indrick Boreal otrzymując ten artefakt będąc na Kauravie. #Pistolet Baala - Jest to potężny pistolet boltowy Mark III z wygrawerowaną charakterystyczną uskrzydloną karmazynową kroplą krwi, będącą symbolem Krwawych Aniołów. Krwawe Kruki otrzymały ten pistolet podczas wymiany uzbrojenia w M37, o czym świadczą zapiski zakonne. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Kruków, żadna kronika Krwawych Aniołów o takiej wymianie nie wspomina. #Pogromca Xenos - Jest to potężny miecz łańcuchowy, który był używany przez niezliczone zastępy Kosmicznych Marines służących w Szwadronach Śmierci, używał go nawet Trythos, który poległ na Tartarusie. Inkwizytor, aby uczcić tak oddanego żołnierza jakim on był, podarował miecz łańcuchowy zakonowi Krwawych Kruków. #Prezent Serafin - Jest to potężny miotacz ognia stworzony specjalnie na modłę heretyków, aby oczyścić ich z grzechów. Przyozdobiony licznymi pieczęciami Sióstr Bitwy i Inkwizycji. Został on podarowany w prezencie Krwawym Krukom. #Skrzydła Świętego Ognia. - Jest to podarunek od Siostry Przełożonej Christine z zakonu Złotego Światła, który przekazano Krwawym Krukom podczas oczyszczania Vespy. Jest to plecak Serafin zmodyfikowany tak aby unieść w powietrze o wiele większego i cięższego Kosmicznego Marines. #Starożytna Pieczęć czystości - Jest to niezwykle starodawny skrawek papieru na którym spisano litanię oddania Imperatorowi i Terrze. Co jednak jest najciekawsze w tym długowiecznym skrawu, to inicjały dawno zmarłego Kapelana z zakonu Ultramarines. #Spryt Nocnego Wilka - Jest to wspaniale wytworzony, dobrze wyważony i posiadający liczne runy charakterystyczne dla zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, Karabin Snajperski. Jego przybycie do Krwawych Kruków, a właściwie Cyrusa, było bardzo dużym zaskoczeniem, jednakże większym była wiadomość w której to przełożony Cyrusa, który był w Szwadronach Śmierci, Zbrojmistrz Volund Grzmiący Kieł, poinformował go o tym, iż runy wróżą, że zagraża mu niebezpieczeństwo, a karabin jest podarkiem, którego będzie potrzebował. #Topór Kruków - Jest to kunsztowny topór energetyczny wykuty z czarnego jak noc metalu i podarowany przez Kruczą Gwardię za pomoc we wspólnej bitwie w czasie Krucjaty Haugaardzkiej. #Wiedżmi Stos - Po tym jak Święta Klara została Kanoniczką Zakonu Zaginionej Rozety, Krwawe Kruki otrzymały pomoc w walce podczas II Oczyszczenia Vespy. Ten miotacz ognia został podarowany po zakończeniu działań wojennych. #Włócznia Ognia. - Jest to piękna Kunsztownie wykonana wyrzutnia rakiet stworzona przez zbrojmistrza Barrero z zakonu Salamander i podarowana Krwawym Krukom jako dar, zaraz po drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon. #Żelazna Klatka - Wytworzony przez Imperialne Pięści artefakt symbolizujący zmagania ze zdradzieckimi Żelaznymi Wojownikami, podarowany w darze Krwawym Krukom za pomoc w krucjacie Brill. Utrata Reliktów Część reliktów ma dość specyficzne nazwy np. Pięść Rogala, która kojarzy się z Pięścią Dorna, młota przekazywanego z Kapitana na Kapitana w zakonie Imperialnych Pięści. Nie musi być koniecznie to ten sam młot. Takie nazewnictwo już nie raz doprowadziło do Konfliktu. Jednakże co gorsza, część artefaktów, otrzymanych i posiadanych mogła zostać, a właściwie część została, utracona podczas trzech krucjat w sektorze, dziejących się w nim w dość niedługich odstępach czasu, jedna po drugiej. Spekulacje i domysły Na temat zakonu powstało wiele spekulacji. Począwszy od tego z jakiego zakonu się wywodzą, aż po próby odgadnięcia ich założyciela. Jednakże, dopóki nie znajdą się na to potwierdzone informacje i dowody, Krwawe Kruki wciąż pozostają zakonem z brakiem wiedzy na swój temat. #Jedną z bardziej uznawaną teorią jest natomiast to że zakon wywodzi się z jednego z tych zakonów. Kruczej Gwardii, Krwawych Aniołów lub Imperialnych Pięści, albowiem: #*Posiadają oni ogromną ilość artefaktów należących do tychże zakonów. O ile kilka sztuk broni otrzymanych podczas wymiany, czy odnalezionych podczas walk nikogo nie dziwi, to ilość broni i artefaktów innych zakonów jaką posiadają Kruki jest nadzwyczaj zaskakująca i czasem niemożliwa do osiągnięcia nawet przez zakony sukcesorskie. #*Zakon Krwawych Kruków posiada również podobną heraldykę, kolorystykę i niektóre ozdoby. np. Uskrzydlona kropla krwi umieszczona zarówno na pancerzu Kruków, jak i Krwawych Aniołów, jest niemalże identyczna. #*Ponadto swego czasu chodziły słuchy, jakoby niektórzy bracia mieli objawy Czarnej Furii, co miało potwierdzić wywodzenie się Kruków od Krwawych Aniołów. Po badaniach przeprowadzonych przez Inkwizycję, pogłoska została jednak uznana za fałszywą. Jednak niezależnie od tego co wykazała Inkwizycja, Krwawe Kruki będą po swojemu sprawdzać tę teorię. #Jedną z bardziej uznawanych teorii jest to iż zakon został założony przez Lojalistów z legionu Tysiąca Synów, dowodzonego przez Patriarchę Magnusa Czerwonego. Albowiem: #*Tłumaczy to najlepiej ogromną liczbę psioników w zakonie przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu tak czystego genoziarna. #*Sierżant IV Kompanii legionu Tysiąca Synów, członek Krukowatych, Revuel Arvida wypowiedział słynne słowa "Wiedza to potęga", deklarując poszukiwania których celem było odnalezienie przyczyny, dla których, w przeciwieństwie do niego, legion zdradził. Co więcej Mhotep, jeden z żołnierzy użył go po raz pierwszy tychże słów w walce z demonem. #**Członkowie Krukowatych byli żołnierzami, którzy potrafili sięgać wzrokiem w daleką przyszłość. Jednak co najważniejsze, symbolem Krukowatych, była czarna głowa Kruka noszona na czerwonym naramienniku pancerza legionu. #*Podczas incydentu na Arcadii gdzie Rhamah, Kronikarz Krwawych Kruków dostawszy amnezji znalazł się w szeregach wojowników dowodzonych przez Ahrimana, ten rozmawiał z Kronikarzem, gdy lokalizował on księgę Eldarów posiadającą Krwawego Kruka na okładce, czarnoksiężnik przyznaje przed Rhamahem, że miał już jej kopię tejże księgi, a drugą jej kopię posiadał Azariah Vidya. Twierdząc, że "znam Vindyę lepiej niż mógłby się tego spodziewać". Wspominając również "Nosiliśmy kiedyś, przed przemianą, czerwone pancerze naszego legionu". Jednakże należy wziąć pod uwagę, że Czarnoksiężnik stoi po stronie zgubnych moc chaosu i po prostu chciał przeciągnąć, jeszcze bardziej, Rhamaha na swoją stronę. #*Psioniczka Kallista Eris, jedna z kobiet będąca w organizacji "zakonu pamięci" podróżującej wraz z legionem, miała wizję, wizję przyszłego losu Tysiąca synów. - "Kruki, Ja też je widzę... Zagubieni synowie... I Kruk... Kruk we krwi. Oni krzyczą, błagają o zbawienie i wiedzę... ale ona jest ukryta". Ciekawostki * Zakon powstał w celu umieszczenia go w grze, dlatego też wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Natomiast na niektóre można znaleźć sprzeczne informacje. Dodatkowo, wiele wydarzeń opisanych i pokazanych, może graniczyć z totalnym absurdem. * Wiele zakonów, jak i ludzi (czytaj graczy) uznaje ich za złodziei, którzy kradną uzbrojenie i artefakty. Albowiem posiadają znaczną ilość uzbrojenia innych zakonów, w tym Szarych Rycerzy a nawet Custodes, w swojej zbrojowni. Nikogo nawet by nie zdziwiło gdyby mieli tam artefakty poszukiwane przez Salamandry.(Powstały nawet liczne filmiki na ten temat) Prawda jest jednak taka, że są to uzbrojenia zdobyczne. Które zostały zagubione przez inne zakony podczas bitew, a Kruki je po prostu szczęśliwie odnalazły. Dodatkowo, niektóre uzbrojenie czy pancerze pochodzą z licznych wymian z innymi zakonami, do których nawiązują zapiski zgromadzone w zakonnym librarium. Jednak co ciekawe, o takich wymianach nie wspominają zapiski innych zakonów. * Azariah Kyras był psionikiem, a jak powszechnie wiadomo Krwawy Bóg, Khorne, od nich mocno stroni. Dodatkowo Azariaha opętał demon Maladictum, który jest demonem z domeny krwawego boga. Po za tym, Kyras będąc uwięzionym na Aurelii, walczył z ogromnym wpływem wielkiego nieczystego, który jest demonem z domeny Nurgla. O ile nękanie przez Ulkaira można logicznie wytłumaczyć, bo demon chciał przeciągnąć Kyrasa na swoją stronę, co się ostatecznie udało, to opętanie przez demona Khorne'a, jak i zupełne oddanie się krwawemu bogu, jest możliwym niedopatrzeniem twórców. * Sierżant Aramus, nim otrzymał oficjalnie imię, nazywany był przez fanów gier jak i książek jako Sierżant Hairgel (z ang. żel do włosów). Ze względu na swoją fryzurę, która wyglądała jakby Aramus używał żelu do włosów. Więc jego przezwisko można przetłumaczyć na Polski jako Sierżant Żeluś. * Gabriela z Eldarską rasą łączy szczególna więź, a zwłaszcza z Arcyprorokinią światostatku Biel-Tan, Machą, którą poznał na Tartarusie i z którą, po niemałych utarczkach postanowił współpracować pomimo przeciwnych opinii doradców. Współpraca ta ostatecznie się udała, chociaż nie do końca, gdyż Macha w obawie przed zniszczeniem Maladictum, postanowiła zabić Gabriela i Inkwizytora. To się nie udało, bowiem Gabriel, aby przerwać walkę zniszczył kamień. Obwiniła go następnie o porażkę i to, że zgubił ich wszystkich, po czym obie frakcje się rozstały. Niewiele później, ich kolejne spotkanie odbyło się na Raju Rahe, gdzie przejawili ten sam schemat co na Tartarusie. Z tą różnicą, że gdy Macha obwiniła Gabriela o porażkę, to rzuciła się na niego, chcąc go zabić. Od śmierci wybawia go towarzysząca mu Ptolemea, która miała go obserwować. Niestety kobieta zginęła przy tym, ale zadając poważną ranę Arcyprorokini. Dalszą walkę pomiędzy niedawnymi sojusznikami przerwała erupcja planety. Marines i Eldarzy zmuszeni byli do wycofania się. Gabriel w międzyczasie zdążył odzyskać swoje zmysły i bez zupełnych uprzedzeń względem Machy, która prawie kilka chwil temu nieomal go zabiła, ratuje ją, wynosząc Arcyprorokinię na własnych rękach. Ich kolejne spotkanie obyło się na Lorn V, gdzie żołnierze pod dowództwem generała Sturna starali się odzyskać tytana. Ostatecznie zakończyło się to dość sporym konfliktem, zarówno ze zdrajcami pod przywództwem Arhimana, jak i walką z Nekronami, którzy zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Po tem Macha podziękowała za otrzymany od Gabriela Miecz Vaula, a następnie w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła. ** Podarowany Miecz Vaula był jednym z oryginalnych dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu (bo setny to podróbka) mieczy wykutych przez Eldarskiego, Boskiego Kowala Vaula, który stworzył je dla Khaine'a. * Wedle zakonnej legendy wielki, wręcz mityczny, bohater zakonu Aleksjan i Wielki Ojciec czyli Mistrz Azariah Vindya, to jedna i ta sama osoba. Jednak jest to tylko spekulacja. ** Natomiast teoria mówiąca, że Revida, jeden z Krukowatych z Legionu Tysiąca Synów, mógłby być Vidyą, w połączeniu z tym, że Vindya mógłby być jeszcze Aleksjanem, sugeruje, że zmieniał on swoją tożsamość, zapewne w celu ukrycia swojej dawnej, prawdziwej tożsamości, jak również przynależność do Legionu Tysiąca Synów, który jest uznany za zdrajców. *Barka bitewna V kompanii zwie się "Scientia Est Potentia" co w Imperialnym wysokim gotyku oznacza nic innego jak "Wiedza to potęga", co jest pierwszą połową zakonnej doktryny, opracowanej przez wielkiego Ojca i używanej przez zakon od tamtejszej pory. Źródła Gry: *''Dawn of War'' *''Dawn of War Winter Assalut'' *''Dawn of War Dark Crusade'' *''Dawn of War Soulstorm'' *''Dawn of War II'' *''Dawn of War II Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II Retribution'' *''Warhammer 40k Kill Team'' *''Warhammer 40k Space Marine'' Książki: *Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter str. 27 Magazyny: * White Dwarf 299 * White Dwarf 305 str. 86 - 91 (fragment) * White Dwarf July 2019 **''Index Astrtes: Blood Ravens str. 30-31'' **''Opowieść "Ravens' Blood" str. 18-23'' Cykl nowel Dawn of War: * Dawn of War * Ascension * Tempest * C.S.Goto. - Dawn of War Omnibus * Chris Roberson - Dawn of War II Herezja Horusa: * Graham Neill - Thousand Sons str. 23, 394 * Ben Counter - Battle for the Abyss str. 306 Komiksy: *''Dawn of War III - The Hunt for Gabriel Angelos'' (Issue 1-4) Galeria Taktyczni Marines ze Zakonu Krwawych Kruków podczas walk w mieście.jpg|Bracia walczący w mieście. Bracia podczas walki..jpg|Oddział Marines podczas walki. Diomedes z młotkiem.jpg|Kapitan Diomedes. Szturmowy marines Kruków.jpg|Szturmowy Marines. Weteran Kruków.jpg|Weteran zakonu. Kruk na Calderis.jpg|Marines czekajacy na wrogów. maxresdefault.png|Weteran zakonu wyposażony w bolter. Gabriel z obstawą.jpg|Gabriel z obstawą Jonah Orion.jpg|Jonah na polu bitwy Kruk trzymający sztandar swojej kompanii.jpg|Kruk ze sztandarem swojego zakonu Blood Ravens Dreadnought- Davian.jpg|Davian Thule pod postacią drednota zakonu Krwawych Kruków I see a Tyranid from Warhammer de452112193cc3a83b21d4bb86d72b00.jpg|Walka z Tyranem Roju 287px-Blood Ravens Squad.jpg|Kruki bronią pozycji. Krwawy Kruk Akimbo.jpg|Krwawy Kruk w bitewnym szale Kruki w starciu z tyranidami.jpg|Kruki w starciu z Tyranidami Terminator Krwawych Kruków.jpg|Terminator Krwawych Kruków. Sterguard i Librarian.jpg|Członek Ariegardy i Kronikarz w boju. Relic Deimos Predator Conversion Beamer.jpg|Deimos Predator Executioner IX kompanii zakonu biorący udział w kampanii na Lorn V. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki